La couverture du livre
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Milo savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, surtout si il voulait se déclarer. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de défendre Camus et d'accepter les conditions du pari, et ce malgré les avertissements d'Aphrodite. Si il avait raison sur un point, le chevalier des Poissons avait raison sur d'autres: On ne devait pas juger un livre à sa couverture... [OS d'anniversaire pour Hatsukoi-san]


_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Voici un OS bien particulier - pas que dans sa longueur, mais j'y viendrai, promis. Un OS bien particulier car il est tout simplement pour ma chère et tendre **Hatsukoi-san** en l'honneur de son anniversaire aujourd'hui! Et oui ma doudouce, le voici le voilà, enfin, il est prêt. 23 000 mots de Camilo rien que pour toi, avec plein de clichés sur un fond de pari stupide. _

_Je vous avoue que j'ai cru pendant un moment que je ne le sortirai jamais. 23 000 mots, je crois que c'est l'OS le plus long que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici (non, je ne me prononcerai pas à propos du double poney, stop). C'est pourquoi j'aimerais grandement remercier **Sea-Rune** qui a calmé mes attaques de paniques et qui a accepté de me relire, et **Aeter** pour m'avoir conforté dans ce plot! Je m'excuse pour la longueur de ce truc, mais je me suis laissé emportée et... et vous connaissez la chanson._

_Bref, ma chère Nounou, ceci est pour toi. J'ai cependant une petite remarque à te faire: tu pensais vraiment que Sea allait te vendre la mèche? La prochaine fois que tu tentes d'amadouer quelqu'un à l'aide de fanart pour en savoir plus sur une surprise, je te fais un plat de pâtes à l'huile et j'écris un Camilo non réciproque où Camus finit avec Zélos à la fin. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable...!_

_Mais je te rassure, il n'y a pas de mommy kink. C'était juste pour te donner une petite leçon. _

_Sur ce, je te laisse lire! J'espère que tu apprécieras malgré tout... Joyeux anniversaire ma Doudouce! _

_(Vous autres, prenez de l'eau, installez-vous tranquillement: c'est long.)_

* * *

La couverture du livre.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu triches ! »

Le soleil déclinait doucement sur les douze Maisons du Zodiaque, tandis que des rires emplissaient le Sanctuaire à présent en paix. Quelque part dans les quartiers privés du Temple des Poissons, un petit groupe de chevaliers jouait une partie de carte endiablée sur un fond de musique jazz. Aphrodite, en bon hôte, avait invité quelques-uns de ses camarades à passer la soirée ensemble et à discuter afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Ainsi s'amusaient Deathmask, Shura, Aioros et Aïolia, Milo et Dohko dans une partie de poker particulièrement intéressante, une boisson quelconque à la main et de quoi grignoter sur la table d'apéro. Aphrodite avait sorti la table de bridge, et Deathmask avait ramené sa mallette de poker afin de se divertir un peu.

« C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette, ricana Deathmask en tendant la main. Donne-moi l'argent !

\- Je suis sûr que tu triches, pesta Aïolia en faisant glisser presque l'entièreté de ses jetons sur le tapis. Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une main pareille sans tricher !

\- Le talent, le talent ! »

Le pauvre Lion marmonna diverses insultes dans sa barbe, et une nouvelle manche put commencer. Aphrodite en tant que croupier – il n'était un grand fan de ce genre de jeu, mais appréciait jouer le rôle de maître du jeu – et le reste en tant que joueurs. Si Deathmask était inlassablement le meilleur joueur de la table, que Shura et Dohko parvenaient à le suivre de près et qu'Aioros s'en sortait bien tant que mal, ce n'était pas le cas de Milo et Aïolia qui manquaient à chaque fois de se faire dépouiller. Enfin, Milo avait réussi à remonter la pente grâce à un bluff très bien mené, mais Aïolia semblait être sur le point de faire faillite…

« Shura, c'est toi la petite blinde, et Dohko tu as la grosse. »

Shura déposa deux jetons, Dohko en déposa quatre et Aphrodite distribua deux cartes chacun.

« Aïolia, tu fais quoi ? demanda-t'il.

\- Hm… Je suis.

\- Ok, on a donc 50 au milieu. Milo ?

\- Je relance de 30.

\- Je suis, répondit à son tour Aioros avec une lueur de confiance dans le regard.

\- Je me couche, annonça Deathmask.

\- Ah bah ça fait moins le malin !

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle être tactique. Prends-en de la graine le chaton ! »

Avec la relance de Milo, un nouveau tour fut lancé. Tous suivirent la grosse blinde, à la fois méfiants et pensifs, et Aphrodite put continuer. Si l'ambiance était bon enfant, les chevaliers avaient gardé leur esprit compétitif et semblaient parfaitement concentré sur leur jeu, usant de toute leur force pour ne rien dévoiler à l'adversaire. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Deathmask observait avec minutie la moindre mimique des joueurs, tandis que son confrère des Poisson dévoilait les trois premières cartes du paquet. Un roi de trèfle, un trois de pique et l'as de pique.

Un froncement de sourcils. Dohko fit craquer ses doigts et Shura laissa apparaître un petit sourire. Bluff ? Pas bluff ? Contre-bluff ? Même si Aïolia avait tendance à se faire dépouiller facilement – ça lui apprendrait à suivre les grosses mises de Deathmask – les six chevaliers présents ne restaient pas moins être de mauvais joueurs… Mais, pour certains, la patience commençait à s'effriter. Les jetons furent misés, des cartes distribués et Aioros se coucha. Ne resta plus que Milo, Aïolia, Shura et Dohko. Les tours passèrent, Aïolia décida de mettre tapis et tous le suivirent. Enfin Aphrodite dévoila enfin la Rivière aux joueurs restants.

Shura avait tenté un bluff avec une double paire, mais il se retrouvait face à un brelan de huit de la part de Milo.

« Et merde ! »

Mais, c'était sans compter le chevalier du Lion qui, avec un grand sourire, posa ses cartes sur le tapis de jeu.

« Ahah ! s'exclama-t'il avec joie. Couleur de pique. Je crois que la mise est pour moi !

\- Vraiment ? s'amusa Dohko. Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

Et il dévoila ses cartes. Un valet de trèfle et une dame de trèfle. Sur la table, l'as de trèfle et le 10 de trèfle avait été posé, donnant ainsi à Dohko la superbe main d'un Quinte Flush Royal. Deathmask siffla d'admiration et Aphrodite l'applaudit.

« Alors là, souffla Aioros, je suis bien content de m'être couché. Tu te doutais quelque chose Deathmask ?

\- Une intuition… J'ai préféré la jouer prudente. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontent non plus.

\- Il faut dire que le tapis d'Aïolia était gonflé… Enfin, avec une couleur ça peut se comprendre, soupira Milo. Belle manche messieurs ! »

Le pauvre chevalier du Lion, dégoûté de s'être fait plumer aussi facilement, se frappa le front contre la table alors que les autres chevaliers le taquinèrent. La partie continua et, même si les trois perdants s'amusaient à honteusement distraire les adversaires avec des remarques en tout genre, de légères moqueries ou encore de fausse dénonciation de bluff (« Bah alors Dohko, on est nerveux ? » - « Tu me parais bien silencieux Aioros… »), les derniers joueurs parvinrent à s'en sortir. Malheureusement, le chevalier du Sagittaire se fit avoir sur un faux coup de bluff de Deathmask avec un tapis, et Dohko se retrouva seul contre lui. Les manches qui suivirent furent serrées, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitant se précipiter.

Au final, ce fut le chevalier du Cancer qui rafla l'entièreté de la mise suite à un mauvais bluff de la Balance, et gagna la partie avec une paire de dames.

« Arg, je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de jeu… s'exclama Dohko en s'étirant. Mais je serai curieux de voir comment les autres pourraient s'en sortir, mine de rien c'est un bon exercice en termes de maîtrise de soi et de calcul de probabilité.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas demander à Shion d'apprendre le poker aux apprentis… se moqua Aïolia.

\- … Mais c'est une excellente idée !

\- Je demande à voir ça… sourit Aphrodite en rangeant les cartes. Est-ce que je refais du thé à quelqu'un ?

\- Je vais plutôt te piquer une bière.

\- Étonnant. Qui d'autre ? »

Shura et Milo acceptèrent l'offre de la bière, Dohko et Aioros furent ravis d'avoir un peu de thé pour cette soirée et Aïolia refusa poliment en arguant que de l'eau simple suffirait. Le chevalier du Capricorne offrit son aide à Aphrodite pour aller chercher les boissons, et les autres se mirent à tout ranger pour s'installer sur les canapés et les fauteuils qui ornaient le salon.

Aphrodite avait beau vivre seul, il avait toujours le matériel pour accueillir un régiment : des jeux en tout genre, des meubles d'un grand confort – bien que parfois d'un goût décoratif discutable – mille et une boissons… Bien sûr il appréciait lorsque les invités apportaient de quoi boire et grignoter afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas avec tout son stock bazardé en une soirée, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tout prévoir – et gare aux chevaliers qui oseraient compromettre ses plans. Si il demandait que l'on ramène telle ou telle nourriture, ou au contraire de ne rien ramener, il fallait obéir, un point c'est tout.

Même si il ne refusait jamais une bonne bouteille en guise de cadeau…

C'était de cette manière que Milo avait réussi à se faire pardonner son oubli de grignotis apéros. Il s'en était un peu voulu, mais il n'était pas le chevalier le plus ordonné quand il s'agissait d'organisation de soirée. Et puis, il devait reconnaître que, ces derniers temps, il avait l'esprit quelque peu occupé…

« Au fait, demanda Aïolia en s'installant à côté de son frère sur le canapé. Pourquoi est-ce que les autres n'ont pas pu venir ?

\- Shion et Saga sont occupés à ranger des documents administratifs, énonça Dohko, Shaka se fait une soirée… méditation je crois, et Aldébaran est en mission en Australie. Après, je ne sais pas pour les autres.

\- Mû devait partir à Jamir récupérer des matériaux, lui répondit Deathmask. Il veut que Kiki s'entraîne à réparer sur des armures non-utilisées. C'est plus simple apparemment. »

Au même moment, Aphrodite et Shura revinrent avec les boissons, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu me parais bien au courant des agissements de notre confrère de la première Maison, s'amusa le chevalier des Poisson en déposant le plateau sur la petite table. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh écrase.

\- Mais oui… Enfin, pour te répondre Aïolia, c'est ça, ils avaient d'autres obligations.

\- Et Camus ?

\- Oh ça… Il m'a dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire. »

Milo hocha la tête, un peu attristé. C'était aussi ce que lui avait répondu Camus lorsqu'il était venu le voir pour savoir si il venait ce soir ou non. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait, mais son ami avait tendance à se mettre volontairement à l'écart du groupe pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas. Certes, il lui arrivait de participer à ce genre d'évènement, mais cela restait tout de même assez rare. Il savait qu'il aimait la tranquillité mais… Tout de même ! Le chevalier du Scorpion ne savait plus quoi faire pour le convaincre de venir passer un peu de bon temps, et n'osait jamais vraiment insister. Pourtant Camus pouvait être de si charmante compagnie… ! Ils passaient souvent des soirées ensemble, simplement à lire ou à discuter, parfois blaguant sur leur confrère, d'autres fois discutant mission ou tout simplement du beau temps. C'était simple, et Milo appréciait grandement ces moments de calme en sa compagnie.

Et c'était lors d'une de ces soirées là qu'il avait vite compris qu'il appréciait également le chevalier du Verseau. Et beaucoup. Plus qu'en tant que simple ami en tout cas… Et une chose était sûr : il était prêt à lui montrer son affection, même si il n'était pas tout à fait certain de recevoir l'amour qu'il espérait en réponse.

Que ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on disait !

« Venant de Camus, ça ne m'étonne même plus, soupira Aïolia. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu accepter la moindre de nos propositions.

\- Il est vrai qu'on le voit peu en dehors des entraînements ou des tâches administratives… réfléchit Aioros en se grattant le menton. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter énormément avec lui, il me paraît un peu distant. »

Quelque-chose commença à chauffer en Milo, qui plissa des yeux alors que les autres chevaliers – exceptés Aphrodite qui se servait une tasse de thé – approuvait les propos des deux frères.

« Il n'est pas spécialement distant, rétorqua-t'il rapidement. Il apprécie simplement la tranquillité, et on ne peut pas dire que nos soirées soient très… calmes.

\- Oui enfin Mû aime aussi la tranquillité, mais ce n'est pas pourtant autant qu'il reste cloîtré dans sa piaule sans même dire bonjour, répliqua Deathmask en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je trouve ça assez ironique de t'entendre dire ça, alors qu'il n'y a même pas un an, tu étais incapable de toute sociabilité sans arracher le visage de ton prochain.

\- … tu cherches les emmerdes ?

\- Messieurs, on se calme, ordonna doucement Dohko. Milo, je sais que Camus est ton ami mais il faut reconnaître qu'il n'est pas très réceptif à nos invitations. Ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs… Mais on ne peut pas non plus le forcer. Shaka non plus n'est pas des plus sociable, on pourrait aussi bien lui faire la même réflexion. »

Milo grinça des dents, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil d'un air contrarié. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas réceptif mais… il n'aimait pas spécialement le bruit et le monde. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait passé plusieurs années à entraîner des apprentis au fin fond de la Sibérie ! Certes, il n'aurait pas dû s'agacer contre Deathmask, mais il voyait les réflexions arriver gros comme des Maisons du Zodiaque. Et il n'appréciait pas qu'on déprécie quelqu'un alors qu'il n'était même pas présent – quelle qu'en soit les raisons de son absence.

Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Camus.

« Je dois tout de même rejoindre Milo sur son avis, soupira Aphrodite en s'asseyant aux côtés de Shura. Je vous trouve bien dur avec lui, c'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de dialogue quand on prend le temps de discuter ! On s'est déjà fait quelques soirées ensemble, et ça s'est franchement bien passé. Ça ne sert à rien de juger un livre à sa couverture comme on dit.

\- Oh ? Je ne savais pas que vous passiez du temps ensemble.

\- Il me prête des livres parfois. »

À ces mots, Milo sentit une pointe de jalousie venir le titiller doucement. Alors comme ça les deux chevaliers passaient du temps ensemble ? Non pas que ça le dérangeait mais… il devait reconnaître que son petit côté possessif était légèrement mis à mal. Bien sûr, le chevalier du Verseau n'appartenait à personne, au même titre qu'il n'avait strictement aucun pouvoir sur lui, mais… Il se mordit la lèvre, se disant qu'il devait faire quelque-chose pour sa jalousie un peu ridicule. Camus pouvait bien voir n'importe qui, ça ne le regardait pas. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Et même si ils sortaient ensemble, ce n'était pas à lui de décider qui il pouvait voir – ou non.

Toutefois, plus le temps passait et plus il voulait que Camus le regarde plus souvent, passe plus de temps avec lui. Si lui de son côté y mettait du sien, il avait parfois l'impression de se heurter à – sans mauvais jeu de mot – à un mur de glace. Il savait que c'était la nature du chevalier, mais… il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait plus qu'une simple amitié.

Ça le rongeait, et il commençait à craindre d'ennuyer le français.

« Il n'empêche qu'il pourrait faire un effort, fit Aïolia en secouant la tête. Tout le monde met du sien pour que tout se passe bien, mais avec lui j'ai toujours l'impression que rien ne va. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire !

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne regardes pas assez bien, maugréa Milo qui commençait à se sentir bouillonner.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu sourire, rétorqua Shura en ignorant son voisin Scorpion. Je pense que vous êtes un peu dur, surtout qu'il est déjà venu à l'une de nos soirées, même si il n'est pas resté jusqu'au bout. Après… effectivement il est assez distant et… c'est un particulier.

\- Oui, enfin il y a « particulier » et s'enfermer dans son Temple…

\- Il est frigide », déclara le chevalier du Cancer en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

Cette fois-ci, Milo s'agaça franchement. Il se leva d'un air menaçant, et s'apprêta à se diriger vers Deathmask pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser – et aux autres – mais Dohko le stoppa d'un seul coup en claquant de la langue avec agacement.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un chevalier de critiquer les paires dans leur dos, déclara le vieux chevalier sèchement. Je vous pensais plus sage que ça. » Il toisa un regard dur sur le groupe, qui baissèrent les yeux à l'instar d'Aphrodite et de Milo. Il poussa ensuite, et reprit : « Mais, quant à toi Milo, même si ton envie de défendre Camus est louable, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est difficile de discuter avec lui.

\- Pas tant que ça, soupira à mi-voix Aphrodite.

\- … enfin, vous êtes tous deux des exceptions. J'en discutais avec Shion l'autre jour, et il espérait que vous parviendrez à retrouver une bonne entente, tous autant que vous êtes. Et Athéna était plus que d'accord… On ne va pas forcer Camus à passer du temps avec nous, mais il serait intéressant de savoir ce qui bloque.

\- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui « bloque », s'emporta Milo. C'est vous qui êtes enfermés dans vos idées reçues ! Vous réussissez bien à discuter avec lui durant les entraînements, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent les autres moments. Regardez, vous avez réussi à accepter Deathmask et son caractère de merde, vous pouvez bien réussir avec la distance de Camus.

\- Eh, va te faire f -

\- Certes, répondit Shura en coupant son voisin, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais Deathmask et son caractère de merde…

\- Je vais en frapper un.

\- … ont fait des efforts de leur côté. Ça marche dans les deux sens. »

Milo se tut, et dut reconnaître à contre-cœur que le chevalier du Capricorne n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Camus ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort de son côté – et c'était à se demander si il en était conscient ou non – pour passer du temps avec des chevaliers autre que Hyoga, lui et certainement Aphrodite.

« C'est vrai, fit Aioros, même toi Milo je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, et pourtant tu es son meilleur ami.

\- … c'est sa manière d'être. Il n'est pas très…

\- Expressif ? Je maintiens que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Des fois je me demande si il est capable de montrer le moindre sentiment. »

Milo soupira. Camus n'était pas expressif non, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne ressentait rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pour que les autres comprennent qu'il était simplement _comme ça_, et que ce n'était pas grave ?

« Même toi Milo, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable de le faire réagir, fit remarquer Aïolia en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Et pourtant, tu es le plus proche de lui. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut autre chose qui fut piqué chez le chevalier du Scorpion.

« Je peux parfaitement « faire réagir » Camus, expliqua-t'il très sérieusement. Ce n'est pas un problème !

\- Oooh, on sait que tu es capable de faire rougir une vache hindoue, mais on parle de Camus.

\- Je suis capable de faire rougir Camus.

\- Anh, vraiment ? s'amusa Deathmask en se penchant en avant. Tu serais capable de faire rougir ton ami ? Camus qui plus est ? Je demande à voir ça. »

La fierté. Et son orgueil. Deathmask et Aïolia l'avaient méchamment piqué, et il n'avait toujours pas digéré les propos qu'ils avaient pu avoir envers Camus. Il se sentait bouillir doucement, et il eut un petit sourire forcé alors qu'il se penchait à son tour vers Deathmask, une lueur de défi brûlant dans ses yeux et le sang battant dans les tempes.

« Donc, tu ne me penses incapable ? Tu serais surpris. »

Non seulement il allait prouver qu'il était capable de le faire en tant « qu'ami le plus proche », mais en plus il prouverait que Camus n'était pas le morceau de glace que les autres pouvaient imaginer. Il sentait que c'était stupide, mais pris dans le feu de l'action et de la provocation, il ne pouvait pas ignorer. De plus, il y avait l'honneur du Verseau en jeu, et il allait bien leur montrer de quoi il était capable !

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit pari ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, marmonna Aphrodite dans sa tasse. Vraiment pas.

\- Un pari ? Dis-moi, je suis toute ouïe.

\- Dans ce cas-là je me joins à vous, fit Aïolia avec un grand sourire.

\- … ça va mal finir cette histoire. »

Milo ignora le soupir de Dohko et la grimace de Shura, et se contenta de toiser Deathmask avec son air le plus sérieux possible, et lui expliqua les enjeux :

« C'est simple : je vais te prouver que Camus n'est pas un _frigide_, comme tu dis.

\- Et je gagne quoi ?

\- Vous savez quoi ? les coupa le chevalier du Lion. Je vais établir les termes du contrat. Milo devra… Eh bien, tu devras faire rougir Camus avant un délais de 7 jours. Sinon… Sinon tu seras obligé de faire toutes nos corvées pendant un mois, et faire nos tours de garde à notre place.

\- Là ça m'intéresse, murmura Shura en souriant.

\- Attend, je dois faire ça à _vous tous_ ? s'emporta le chevalier du Scorpion. Vous vous fichez de moi ! Et puis quoi encore…

\- Laissez-moi en dehors de ça, marmonna Aphrodite, c'est une très mauvaise idée ce pari. Et puis Milo va s'en mordre les doigts.

\- Alors Milo, tu acceptes ? »

Aphrodite semblait campé sur ses positions, alors qu'Aioros et Dohko affichaient une mine pensive, visiblement intéressé par les enjeux de ce pari. Milo réfléchissait, agacé de voir à quel point ses comparses semblaient aussi confiant et à ce qu'il allait pouvoir leur faire faire dans le cas où il gagnerait – et il allait gagner, ce n'était pas une question. Soudain, il eut une idée et sourit légèrement, ravi de ce qu'il allait leur proposer.

« J'accepte, à une condition : si je gagne, vous devez vous excuser publiquement des propos que vous avez tenu sur Camus, et faire _ses_ corvées à sa place, déclara-t'il.

\- Ça me semble juste, murmura Dohko… Donc, qui participe à ce pari ? Je peux jouer les arbitres si vous voulez. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose…

\- Moi, sourit Aïolia.

\- Moi, ajouta Deathmask.

\- … je crois que je vais me laisser tenter, avoua Aioros. Plus par curiosité qu'autre-chose.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi, souffla Aphrodite. Je reste campé sur l'idée que cette histoire est une mauvaise idée.

\- Je veux bien participer, mais à une seule condition », fit Shura en croisant les bras un air calculateur sur le visage.

Milo l'interrogea du regard, Shura n'ayant pas été le plus vexant envers Camus, sa participation était surprenante. Mais connaissant le chevalier, il avait quelque-chose en tête.

« Deathmask ayant lancé le sujet, et étant le plus fermé sur ses positions, je propose qu'il ait un gage en plus en cas de défaite…

\- Crache le morceau, lui lança le Cancer.

\- Si jamais Milo gagne, tu dois te déclarer à Mû. »

Il eut un moment de silence, quand enfin Dohko poussa un long sifflement alors que Deathmask avait la mâchoire qui tombait réellement. Aphrodite parut soudainement bien intéressé, et Aioros masque difficilement un sourire moqueur naître sur son visage. Visiblement, s'amusa franchement Milo, le chevalier n'avait pas prévu un tel retournement de situation, et il devait reconnaître que ce pari prenait une ampleur inattendue. Non seulement ils devront s'excuser publiquement, mais en plus le Cancer sera obligé de se lancer à l'eau. C'était une perspective qui plaisait au Scorpion, et même si il était surpris de voir que Deathmask était bel et bien attiré par le chevalier du Bélier, ça ne pouvait que lui faire les pieds.

« Moi ça me va, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? s'emporta le chevalier du Cancer. Shura, je peux savoir d'où tu sors une connerie pareille ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille déclarer à Mû ?

\- Que tu as le béguin pour lui ? Pitié Death', ça fait des mois que tu nous parles de lui et que tu as des étoiles dans les yeux dès qu'il est en ta présence.

\- Conneries ça.

\- Et donc, le taquina Aïolia, tu te défiles ? »

Deathmask sembla peser le pour et le contre – au plus grand bonheur de Milo – puis finit par pousser un son entre le soupir et le grognement.

« J'accepte ! finit-il par gronder. De toute façon je vais gagner, donc je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu rajoutes une condition à la con comme celle-là.

\- Dans ces cas-là… commença Dohko, je déclare le pari avec Milo contre Shura, Deathmask, Aioros et Aïolia ouvert ! Il prendra fin dans 7 jours exactement, à vous de jouer messieurs ! »

* * *

« Franchement Milo, tu aurais pu ne pas répondre aux provocations de Deathmask. »

Tout le monde était reparti à ses corvées hebdomadaires, à l'exception de Milo qui avait tenu à aider Aphrodite à tout ranger. Si d'autres avaient tenu à rester pour aussi y mettre du leur, le chevalier des Poissons avait refusé, arguant qu'une seule personne était suffisante et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une « bande de chevaliers braillards et brinquebalants dans sa cuisine ». Le Scorpion avait vite compris qu'il comptait lui toucher deux mots à propos de ce pari, et qu'il était clair qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin des autres commères pour venir les déranger. Mais, allait-il se faire disputer, ou autre contraire, Aphrodite allait-il lui donner des conseils ? Il était souvent difficile de savoir par quel pied danser avec lui.

Enfin visiblement, c'était la réprimande.

« Je sais, soupira Milo en séchant une tasse avec un torchon. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, mais je me suis laissé emporter.

\- J'ai vu ça… Et puis, je ne trouve ça pas très correct envers Camus, qui ne -

\- Je sais ! Je sais très bien, et… d'un côté, j'ai bien envie d'abandonner mais faire toutes vos corvées : sans façon. De plus, je ne pouvais pas les laisser parler de lui ainsi. Il en aurait été profondément attristé et… »

Il poussa un soupir. Il savait qu'entendre de tel propos aurait blessé Camus, même si ce dernier n'en aurait rien montré. Aphrodite posa un regard compatissant sur lui, visiblement touché.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes profondément… Mais il n'a pas constamment besoin d'être protégé. »

Surpris, il tourna sa tête tellement rapidement vers son confrère qu'il manqua de faire tomber la tasse qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Comment était-il au courant de -

« Milo, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, s'amusa le beau chevalier en répondant à son interrogation silencieuse. Tu le dévores du regard, tu te plies en quatre pour lui, tu le défends corps et âme… Tu te comportes comme Deathmask lorsque Mû est dans la même pièce que lui !

\- Merci pour la comparaison, fit semblant de se vexer Milo. Mais, du coup si toi tu es au courant, est-ce que -

\- Je te rassure, les autres sont de parfaits aveugles, et je pense que Camus l'est aussi ! Dès que ça nous concerne, on est incapable de voir quoi-que-ce-soit… »

Le Scorpion hocha la tête, un peu rassuré. Il pouvait faire confiance à Aphrodite, qui était réputé pour savoir beaucoup de chose sans jamais lâcher le moindre morceau, qu'importe qui demandait une information. Il l'avait déjà vu échanger avec Dohko qui essayait de lui arracher des informations sur Aldébaran – pourquoi, il n'avait jamais su – sans grand succès. Et pourtant, Athéna savait à quel point le vieux chevalier pouvait être convainquant… !

« Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour Camus… Crois-moi qu'il les aurait remis à sa place sans sourciller si il avait été là !

\- Oui, mais il n'était pas là… »

Milo marqua une pause, une grimace au bout des lèvres. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort non plus à propos du fait que Camus s'isolait. Excepté Aphrodite et lui, il ne semblait pas passer énormément de temps avec les autres.

« Tu sais, reprit le Scorpion, c'est que je m'inquiète. Mais je me demandais : est-ce que je suis trop…

\- Possessif ? Inquiet ? Préoccupé ? compléta Aphrodite avec un petit sourire.

\- A peu près oui.

\- Sincèrement, je ne trouve pas. Après il est vrai que tu as tendance à sur-réagir, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois… Si tu veux vraiment déclarer tes sentiments à Camus, il faut que tu sois franc, et direct. Bien sûr, ne t'attend pas à une effusion de démonstration affective, mais je pense que tu pourrais être surpris… » puis, le beau chevalier reprit un air plus sérieux : « En tout cas, même si j'adorerai voir Deathmask s'excuser pour ensuite se déclarer à Mû, je reste convaincu que tu ferais mieux d'abandonner ce pari. Je ne pense pas que Camus se vexe si tu venais à lui expliquer, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne parviennes jamais à le faire rougir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec eux sur -

\- Absolument pas ! Disons que… Tu peux le faire rire, tu peux le faire sourire, mais rougir… ? Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. »

Cette fois-ci, Milo lança un regard suspicieux à son confrère. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Aphrodite semblait soudainement bien mystérieux, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Si _lui_ ne pouvait pas le faire rougir… cela voulait-il dire que Camus avait déjà un – ou une – partenaire ? La crainte s'insinua dans son esprit, mais il préféra ne rien montrer, se contentant de hocher la tête tout en continuant son rangement de vaisselle.

« Je ne compte pas mettre Camus dans l'embarras, déclara Milo après un moment de réflexion. Simplement le faire rougir. Après ça, je lui expliquerai toute l'histoire.

\- Tu veux vraiment continuer le pari ?

\- … Je t'avoue que l'idée de faire toutes les corvées… et je veux qu'ils s'excusent surtout. Sans ça, ils ne s'excuseront jamais, et Deathmask ne reconnaîtra jamais ses torts.

\- Tu marques un point, soupira Aphrodite. Cette tête de mule ne voit ses erreurs que lorsqu'on lui colle le nez dedans. » Il sourit d'un air malicieux : « tu sais quoi ? Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre. J'imagine que tu vas essayer de lui faire comprendre tes sentiments en plus de ce pari, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est plus ou moins l'idée… avoua-t-il. Si je lui fais la cour, il rougira non ? Tout le monde réagit lorsqu'on se fait charmer. »

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation, Milo ne sachant pas vraiment comment était censé marcher ce genre d'échange. Ils étaient des chevaliers d'Athéna, pas des spécialistes de la drague… Et Aphrodite semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire si il en croyait ses yeux pétillants et le pincement de ses lèvres.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclama le Scorpion en faisant mine de lui lancer un torchon au visage. Tu es censé m'aider, pas rire.

\- Je ne me moque pas ! Je me faisais juste la réflexion que tu étais très attachant.

\- Venant de toi je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un compliment ou… »

Le chevalier des Poissons pouffa, et reprit avec un petit sourire :

« Soit toi-même, je suis sûr que ça devrait aller. Enfin, pour le pari je pense que tu vas perdre, mais pour la déclaration… Tu devrais avoir tes chances. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps et il est clair qu'il t'apprécie.

\- Merci, sourit Milo. Après, je ne veux pas non plus risquer notre amitié pour ça, même si… qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement ! » Il posa la théière à présent bien propre sur le côté de son évier, puis s'accouda sur le plan de travail pour faire face au Scorpion. « Mais si je peux te donner un conseil… Ne te prend pas trop la tête avec ce pari ou cette tentative de séduction. Si les choses doivent se faire, elles se feront. »

Milo hocha la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire son camarade par-là. Cependant, il dut tout de même demander, un peu surpris :

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui râlais du fait que Deathmask ne bougeait absolument pas ses fesses dans son histoire avec Mû, et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas ?

\- Oui, mais ça c'est parce que c'est une buse au niveau relationnel, et que si on ne lui donne pas un coup de pied aux fesses, il serait capable de se taire simplement par… je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça de la fierté. De plus, Mû non plus ne bougera pas, il est pire que Shaka sur ce point.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Complètement aveugle.

\- Oh. »

Soudain, quelque-chose lui titilla l'esprit. Camus n'était pas non plus des plus familiers avec tout ce qui était romance et… et plus si affinité – enfin Milo n'avait jamais osé aborder ce genre de sujet avec lui – si bien que les réflexions d'Aphrodite était un peu étonnante. Au niveau « relationnel », les pires chevaliers devaient bels et bien être Camus, Shaka, Mû et Deathmask… Mais, pas selon son camarade il semblerait. Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, il voulut creuser un peu plus sur la question :

« Tu sais quelque-ch -

\- Bon, file ! le coupa le beau chevalier en lui faisant signe de sortir de sa cuisine. J'ai des rapports à terminer, et toi tu as un chevalier à séduire.

\- Mais tu -

\- Pas de question ! De toute façon tu sais que je ne dirai rien. Merci pour le coup de main, et va t'occuper de cette histoire, tu as à faire je pense. »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le guide dehors tout en lui expliquant qu'il était temps pour lui qu'il s'en aille, et Milo ne put que se laisser faire, un peu décontenancé par son changement d'attitude soudain. Aphrodite le laissa dans la partie « publique » de son Temple, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et le poussa vers la porte.

« Bon courage ! »

Puis il disparut dans ses quartiers, laissant le Scorpion seul dans le grand hall de la Maison des Poissons. Il resta interdit quelques instants, avant de se faire la remarque que le dernier gardien était bel et bien le chevalier le plus excentrique du groupe. Il eut un petit sourire attendri en songeant au fait que, même si son attitude pouvait être un peu étonnante, cela faisait du bien de le voir aussi détendu en compagnie des autres.

Mais, il n'était pas là pour tergiverser sur le caractère de ses confrères. Il avait un pari à gagner, des imbéciles à faire taire et un Verseau à charmer. Sa semaine allait être chargée…

* * *

Milo n'avait pas perdu de temps. À peine était-il rentré qu'il avait commencé à organiser tout un plan pour réussir à faire rougir Camus – et surtout lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Plus que la fierté de gagner contre Deathmask, il voulait surtout que ce dernier s'excuse pour ses propos. Et ça, il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, quitte à se balader entièrement nu dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Bon, peut-être pas jusque-là, mais il y avait l'idée.

En fait, il avait surtout prévu de passer le plus de temps en compagnie de Camus, tout en amenant petit à petit et de façon subtil un certain rapprochement… Rien de trop concret bien sûr – il ne comptait pas brûler les étapes – mais il avait bien l'intention de montrer que tout en lui l'intéressait. Que ce soit son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit, sa délicatesse, que ses grands yeux froids, ses beaux cheveux ou encore sa plastique absolument -

Il s'égarait.

Ils étaient donc le premier jour du pari, et Milo avait invité Camus à dîner ce soir. Il avait passé toute la nuit à élaborer des plans pour toute la semaine, et l'idée du repas en tête à tête était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il comptait organiser une soirée tranquille, simplement Camus et lui avec un plat facile à faire – il n'était pas un grand cuisinier – mais de qualité, le tout sur un fond de musique jazz pour enfin finir le repas par son thé préféré. Il était passé ce matin même chez Mû pour lui en emprunter, et ce dernier lui avait donné une boite sans même poser de question. Tout devait être parfait, il devait poser des bases le plus rapidement possible.

Ils avaient l'habitude de passer des soirées ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien, et le Verseau avait immédiatement accepté son invitation.

Ça ne pouvait que bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

« … il va falloir m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à faire ça. »

Dans la cuisine du Temple du Scorpion, Camus dévisageait un Milo extrêmement embarrassé – et agacé – qui tentait de se dépatouiller avec sa poêle.

« Sincèrement, soupira Milo en reposant l'ustensile, moi-même je ne comprends pas. Je le connais par cœur ce plat ! »

Le Scorpion s'était lancé dans l'idée de faire un risotto de poulets et de champignons. Ce n'était pas un plat très difficile à faire, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il suffisait de faire revenir le poulet, les légumes, ajouter le riz et… Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait fait n'importe quoi.

Il était stressé.

Milo était terriblement stressé, alors qu'il avait déjà reçu Camus dans sa Maison un million de fois. Il avait senti la pointe d'angoisse monter dans son estomac lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire son plat, se demandant si Camus aimait l'ail ou non. Puis, un doute était apparu sur les champignons. Certains n'aimaient pas les champignons dans la chevalerie, et il avait été incapable de se souvenir si _oui_ ou _non_, en mettre dans son plat était une bonne idée. Fort heureusement pour lui, Hyoga était passé par son Temple au même moment afin de s'entretenir avec le Grand Pope – une histoire de congé apparemment.

Le pauvre chevalier du Cygne n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ouf que Milo s'était jeté sur lui pour savoir si Camus aimait les champignons _ou non et il avait besoin d'une réponse très rapidement._

Oui, Camus aimait les champignons. Milo était sauvé, et Hyoga avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque mais au moins, _Camus aimait les champignons_.

Ensuite, le pauvre Scorpion s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié d'acheter de la crème, et avait donc dû bondir hors de son Temple pour courir jusqu'au village en acheter – sans penser qu'il aurait pu en demander à Dohko ou Aioros au lieu de perdre autant de temps à chercher une supérette. Entre temps, il avait laissé ses oignons sur le feu et… et forcément, les oignons avaient brûlé. Il avait donc tenté de rattraper la chose en faisant revenir de nouveaux oignons, mais s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait de temps. Les oignons n'étaient donc – cette fois-ci – pas assez relevés, trop croquant à son goût. Bien sûr, il avait aussi réussi à faire tomber deux assiettes et un verre, avait manqué de renverser son bocal de riz et s'était pris les pieds dans la nappe qu'il avait prévu de mettre pour leur tête à tête.

Et l'avait déchiré en tombant.

Pour résumer : il lui manquait une assiette, sa nappe avait un trou, son plat avait en partie brûlé – car oui, il l'avait laissé sur un feu trop fort alors qu'il ramassait les morceaux de porcelaine – la table n'était pas mise et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer.

Forcément, Camus était arrivé pile à l'heure, l'empêchant de changer de plat au dernier moment ou d'improviser autre chose, se dévoilant dans une tenue pathétique et avec une cuisine digne d'un champ de bataille.

« Allons, fit Camus en masquant un sourire, ça ne me paraît pas si grave. C'est le fond qui a brûlé ?

\- … Oui, j'ai laissé le feu trop fort, répondit Milo d'un ton dépité.

\- On devrait pouvoir rattraper… Regarde, il y a toute une partie qui me paraît intacte. Ça arrive de se rater.

\- Pas quand on connaît le plat par cœur ! »

Milo s'en voulait sérieusement, principalement énervé contre lui-même. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi tendu ? Les mains moites, le cœur battant et la bouche sèche, il avait l'impression d'être un imbécile incapable de cuisiner. Il balança le chiffon qu'il avait dans les mains d'un geste rageur et essaya de récupérer les restes comme le lui avait conseillé son ami. À ce comportement, Camus haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris de le voir ainsi.

« Quelque-chose ne pas ? Tu as l'air… presque inquiet.

\- Si, si, tout va bien… ! se dépêcha de répondre Milo d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Regarde, je vais rattraper ce foutu plat de merde et… »

Et il posa la main un peu trop près de sa plaque de cuisson. Le cri qu'il poussa résonna dans tout le Sanctuaire, et une odeur de chair brûlée se fit sentir dans toute la cuisine. Si il voulut se précipiter à son lavabo pour la passer sous l'eau froide, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un mouvement que Camus s'était précipité pour coller sa paume contre la sienne, et le Scorpion sentit une vague glacial soulagée sa blessure.

« Par Athéna, gronda Camus en le dévisageant en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Je… Oui ! »

Le Verseau fronça encore plus les sourcils, le toisant d'un air autoritaire qui voulait dire « je-ne-te-crois-absolument-pas-et-tu-as-15-secondes-pour-me-dire-ce-qui-ne-va-pas. » Milo déglutit avec difficulté devant ses yeux froids et essaya de soutenir son regard tout en paraissant le plus normal possible. Sauf que Camus pouvait être particulièrement têtu lorsqu'il s'y mettait, et le pauvre Scorpion comprit qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir se débarrasser de cette situation sans lui dire la vérité. Cependant, il y avait un problème : qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui donner comme explication ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire « _Alors, je suis incroyablement stressé parce que je suis en train de me rendre compte que je suis complètement amoureux de toi et que je cherche à te faire comprendre que je veux plus qu'un__e__ amitié entre nous ! Ah, et en plus je dois gagner un pari qui consiste à te faire rougir avant la fin de la semaine… __Tu vois, rien de grave._ »

C'était un coup à se prendre une Aurora Execution en pleine figure.

« Heu… essaya-t-il. Je suis… un peu tendu ces derniers temps et… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du temps… ? »

Non seulement cette histoire n'était pas crédible, mais Milo ne supportait pas mentir. Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu honteux de sortir un tel mensonge à son ami, et patienta quelque-seconde tout en soutenant le regard de Camus. Un silence s'installa entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que le Verseau finisse par pousser un soupir et détacher sa main de la sienne.

« Tu as quelque-chose contre les brûlures ? demanda-t-il sans même relever son mensonge.

\- … De la crème oui. »

Camus hocha la tête, puis fit demi-tour en laissant Milo seul dans la cuisine. D'abord surpris, il comprit que ce dernier comptait jouer les infirmiers avec sa mains brûlées.

« At… Attend, je vais le faire ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant à sa poursuite. Je peux le faire tout seul ! Tu ne sais même pas où elle est en plus.

\- Milo, j'ai comme l'impression que tu attires les catastrophes. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu te passes de l'eau de javel sur ta plaie en croyant te mettre de la crème contre les brûlures… »

Milo fit la moue, ne sachant pas si il devait être heureux de voir que Camus se préoccupait de lui, honteux parce qu'il se faisait chouchouter ou vexé parce que son ami le prenait visiblement pour une buse. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi maladroit, d'ordinaire il ne se blessait que lors des combats ou des entraînements. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de marmonner un « _même pas vrai d'abord_ » de très mauvaise foi, les bras croisés et la bouche pliée en une grimace boudeuse. Devant lui, Camus esquissa un sourire, et le Scorpion put voir ses yeux pétiller légèrement d'amusement. Une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa, et il sentit ses joues chauffer doucement face à son air malicieux.

Son « ami » était décidément très beau quand il souriait de la sorte.

« Je m'en doutais, s'amusa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne raconterai à personne que tu t'es brûlé avec ta plaque de cuisson.

\- Il va bien falloir que j'explique pourquoi j'ai un bandage à la main.

\- Ah ça, c'est ton problème… »

Et Camus s'éloigna vers la salle de bain, un Milo sur ses talons qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol d'être dans sa cuisine à faire plus de dégât qu'autre chose. Il retint un soupir, se disant que cette semaine commençait particulièrement mal, et que si il continuait comme ça… Non seulement il allait perdre le pari, mais en plus il n'arrivera jamais à se déclarer devant Camus. Si il voulait réussir les deux, il allait devoir faire plus attention et se concentrer un peu mieux que ça. Le Verseau n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un boulet au pied – il avait déjà Hyoga de toute façon – il fallait qu'il change sa manière de faire. Si il stressait ainsi, peut-être devrait-il commencer par des choses plus simple. Un cadeau peut-être ? Un livre pourrait l'aider. Après, il pourrait essayer de l'inviter quelque-part, au restaurant par exemple.

Le restaurant était une bonne idée. Au moins, il ne risquerait pas de mettre le feu à son Temple. Ensuite… il lui fallait des choses plus concrètes qu'un bête cadeau et une soirée dehors. Il devait lui montrer son intérêt pour lui… En essayant de le faire rougir. Pour cela, il devait le mettre dans une situation particulière, sans l'embarrasser pour autant. Lui faire regarder un film un peu… osé, accidentellement ? Lui faire lire un livre pour adulte ? Ou alors il devait se lancer à l'eau et tenter un rapprochement… physique. Il sentit ses joues rosir à cette idée, et il se demandait si ça n'allait pas carrément mettre son ami mal à l'aise.

Il s'était vraiment mis dans de beaux draps en acceptant ce foutu pari.

Ou alors, il se déclarait de but en blanc, en étant le plus franc possible et en expliquant la situation.

Mais ça ne lui ferait pas gagner son pari.

« Je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, souffla-t-il d'un air désespéré.

\- Tu es un peu dur avec toi je trouve. »

Milo sursauta, prenant conscience du fait qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Mais c'est qu'il était _réellement_ le dernier des imbéciles ! Camus l'attendait patiemment devant la porte de sa salle-de-bain, le tube de crème en main et des bandages dans l'autre. Il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, si ce n'était une lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans le fond de ses yeux. Au moins, il ne paraissait gêné ou honteux d'avoir affaire à un chevalier aussi maladroit que lui…

« Comment tu savais où-est-ce-que je rangeais ça ? s'étonna Milo pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai supposé. Tu es presque aussi ordonné que moi donc ce n'est pas difficile de deviner où tu ranges tes affaires.

\- Ah ! Ça veut dire que tu sais où-est-ce que je planque mes préservatifs ! »

Silence.

Milo resta figé un instant, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait sorti une bêtise aussi grosse que celle-ci. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et la blague était sortie toute seule. Est-ce qu'il était stupide à ce point ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il faisait les mêmes blagues lourdes et un peu limite que Deathamask ? Camus avait lentement tourné la tête vers lui, d'abord surpris, et le dévisageait à présent avec un drôle de regard. Un temps passa, jusqu'à ce que le Scorpion reprenne en parlant très rapidement :

« Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

\- … Je ne savais pas que tu prenais des cours d'humour chez Deathmask.

\- Jamais ! Je t'assure que… Attend, tu te moques de moi. »

Camus esquissa un léger sourire, et Milo comprit qu'il se fichait de lui. Il voulut s'indigner, mais le Verseau fut plus rapide que lui et lui attrapa la main tout en soupirant :

« Je te trouve très tendu tout de même. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler… ?

\- … Je sais, soupira-t-il après un petit moment d'hésitation. Mais ce n'est rien, je sais que ça passera et… Je peux régler mes problèmes tout seul – aie !

\- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas bon de garder tout pour soit. Et arrête d'essayer d'enlever ta main !

\- Mais tu me fais mal !

\- Tu résistes à un froid polaire, à des juges en colère et à toute sorte d'ennemi plus dangereux les uns que les autres, tu es même mort plusieurs fois, mais tu râles à cause d'une brûlure ? s'étonna Camus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je demande prescription, l'adrénaline joue beaucoup. Je regrette toujours l'après-coup. »

Le Verseau haussa les yeux au ciel, et Milo s'autorisa un petit sourire victorieux. Là, il parvenait à retrouver la main sur la situation. Bon, sa cuisine était un champ de bataille et il avait une main enfermée dans un bandage, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était capable de ne pas être un abruti fini devant Camus. Au passage, ce dernier avait réellement fait du bon travail, le bandage étant ni trop lâche, ni trop serré et ne l'embêtant pas dans ses mouvements. Il devait reconnaître : il était impressionné.

« Merci Camus. Où-est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? Je ne sens presque plus rien !

\- J'ai eu deux apprentis je te rappelle… »

Tout s'expliquait. Milo hocha la tête, puis rangea la crème et les bandages avant que Camus ne le fasse à sa place – il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Il retint un soupir, songeant à son repas qui était tombé à l'eau et à son plan pas si infaillible que ça.

« Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il en sortant de la salle-de-bain en compagnie de son ami. Le repas est complètement fichu.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… le rassura Camus. Et puis, tout n'a pas brûlé. On devrait pouvoir récupérer de quoi manger malgré ton petit incident. On essaye ?

\- Ça te tente vraiment, du risotto brûlé ?

\- Je connais ta cuisine, même brûlée je sais qu'elle est bonne.

\- … pas tant que ça, n'exagère pas… »

Un peu embarrassé par le compliment, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant pas quoi répondre de plus. Cependant il devait reconnaître que l'entendre de la bouche lui faisait grandement plaisir… !

« Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi fin gourmet que Deathmask, reprit Camus, mais de tous les chevaliers d'or je pense que tu fais partie de ceux qui cuisinent le mieux.

\- Parce que Deathmask cuisine ? s'étonna franchement Milo.

\- D'après Aphrodite, il est vraiment bon. Il m'a déjà fait goûter l'un de ses essais – avec une certaine réticence, je le conçois – et j'ai été réellement surpris.

\- C'est Mû qui va être gâté…

\- Mû ? Pourquoi donc ? »

Le Verseau s'était retourné vers lui, franchement surpris. N'était-il pas au courant ? Il pensait que tout le Sanctuaire l'était… Enfin, jusqu'à hier, lui n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait vu, donc l'ignorance de son ami n'était pas si surprenante que ça. Il esquissa un petit sourire, et une fois de retour dans la cuisine s'adossa sur le plan de travail pour lui répondre :

« Tu me donnes un coup de main pour tout ce bord… ce bazar, et je te raconte ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la soirée qu'il avait attendu, songea Milo alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de rattraper le plat gâché, mais au moins il la passait en compagnie de Camus. Un sourire un peu niais naquit sur son visage, et il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était peut-être pas si catastrophique que ça… même si il avait intérêt à donner un sacré coup de collier si il voulait essayer de se déclarer et gagner son pari.

Il ferait mieux demain.

* * *

Aphrodite était au bord des larmes tant il se retenait de rire. Il couvrait sa bouche de sa main, et ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes alors qu'il tentait de ne pas vexer Milo en riant de sa mésaventure – bien que ce soit plus ou moins raté. Le Scorpion avait les bras croisés et le visage fermé, exprimant son mécontentement quant aux moqueries de son confrère. À peine était-il arrivé dans le Colisée pour s'entraîner ce matin que le beau chevalier était venu le voir afin de s'enquérir de son avancement sur son pari. Il s'était inquiété en voyant son bandage à la main, et Milo avait fini par tout lui raconter.

Et maintenant, ce dernier se payait clairement de sa tête.

« Excuse-moi, pouffa Aphrodite en essayant ses larmes, mais avoue que tu serais toi aussi amusé si une situation pareille arrivait à l'un de nous…

\- Peut-être, maugréa-t-il, mais c'est à moi qu'elle arrive cette situation, et je ne trouve pas ça amusant.

\- Allons… ! Un peu d'autodérision, ça ne fait pas de mal. Mais vous avez passé une bonne soirée u moins ?

\- Étonnamment oui… Au final ça n'a pas changé grand-chose, mais… c'est si frustrant ! »

Bien sûr qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée en la compagnie de Camus, il ne pouvait que passer une bonne soirée avec lui, mais son échec honteux l'avait fait ruminer toute la nuit. Il s'était senti si stupide… ! Et si il y a bien une chose que son ami avait du mal à supporter, c'était les gens stupides. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais Milo voyait bien que le Verseau tiquait lorsque quelqu'un faisait une remarque inintelligente ou ne parvenait pas à faire preuve d'un minimum de jugeote. Toutefois, il lui avait semblé qu'il avait lui aussi passé une soirée agréable…

Mais tout de même. Il n'aimait pas ne pas parvenir à ses fins.

« Je te comprends, sourit doucement Aphrodite. Mais tu ne pouvais pas réussir du premier coup… que ce soit le pari ou ta déclaration.

\- Je sais je sais… »

Il posa son menton sur sa main valide, et porta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait en contre-bas. C'était Seiya de Pégase, contre le chevalier de la Licorne que Milo avait déjà aperçu quelque-fois. Un garçon un peu arrogant au premier abord et un peu trop obsédé par sa rivalité avec Pégase et par l'idée de protéger Athéna, mais il avait déjà entendu Shun parler d'un gros manque de confiance en lui à Hyoga. En le regardant combattre, le Scorpion se fit la réflexion qu'il avait un certain potentiel en lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mordait autant la poussière face à ce canasson de Seiya. Il grimaça quand il se prit un coup de poing dans l'estomac, et secoua la tête en le voyant vaciller.

« Je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-il, Pégase est plein d'ouverture ! Même un apprenti devrait être capable de le battre, pour la Licorne ne réagit pas ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de se battre contre Seiya… répondit Aphrodite en penchant la tête. Il a une assez basse estime de lui-même. Et apparemment – Ah ? »

Ils virent la Licorne – Jabu, si Milo ne se trompait pas – se relever et combattre avec un jeu de jambe qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui avait précédé. Il avait visiblement repris du poil de la bête, et le Scorpion en fut presque soulagé. Il détacha son regard du combat, et se tourna vers son voisin :

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que Camus ait goûté à la cuisine de Deathmask ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Jaloux ? le taquina le beau chevalier.

\- … Aphrodite, sérieusement.

\- Je me moque, je me moque… Mais il était chez moi, quand Deathmask a débarqué avec un énième test de recette. Du coup il lui a fait goûter… Le reste du pourquoi du comment notre cher Cancer est arrivé en trombe dans ma Maison avec un plat dans les mains… »

Il esquissa un sourire, et Milo devina qu'il savait parfaitement _pourquoi_ mais qu'il ne comptait pas en dire plus. C'était tout à son honneur… Il voulut reprendre sa discussion sur cette affaire de pari et de déclaration pour demander un conseil à son confrère, mais Aïolia arriva à ce moment-là en étouffant un bâillement, visiblement d'excellente humeur bien que fatigué.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? se moqua délibérément Milo.

\- Oh écrase, j'étais de patrouille hier soir et Aioros m'a invité à boire un coup, donc forcément… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

\- Milo a passé toute la soirée en compagnie de Camus, et il est arrivé à l'heure ce matin. Ce n'est pas une excuse », rétorqua innocemment Aphrodite.

Aïolia haussa un sourcil, et un sourire taquin apparut sur son visage alors que Milo fusillait le Poisson du regard. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire de temps en temps ?

« Alors comme ça tu travailles sur ton pari ? commença-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu avances ?

\- Plus ou moins, marmonna le Scorpion en faisant la moue. Je suis constamment partagé entre l'idée de tout arrêter, et l'envie de vous voir vous excuser.

\- Mais il ne s'arrêtera pas…

\- Aphrodite…

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais l'idée du pari stupide, s'étonna Aïolia en se penchant vers le Poisson. Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Oh je le trouve toujours aussi stupide et je suis persuadé que Camus finira par vous botter les fesses en apprenant ce qui est en train de se dérouler dans son dos, mais… ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le spectacle.

\- Je vois ça… »

Aïolia se gratta l'arrière du crâne, visiblement embarrassé et Milo patienta quelques instants qu'il crache le morceau. Il connaissait bien le chevalier du Lion, et il savait que celui-ci avait quelque-chose à dire. Il poussa un soupir, et se lança :

« Tu sais, que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes, Camus mérite des excuses. Ce n'était ni mature, ni correcte de notre part de le dénigrer ainsi… On ne devrait pas juger un livre à sa couverture – pardonne-moi l'expression – et je n'aurai pas dû avoir de tel propos. Même pour toi en tant qu'ami, ça devait être franchement désagréable. Donc quel-que-soit le résultat, j'irai m'excuser. Et je m'excuse d'avance auprès de toi d'avoir tenu de tels propos… Si tu les acceptes. »

Milo cligna les yeux, surprit. Il avait été assez déçu de la part de son ami le Lion lorsque ce dernier avait pris part aux remarques désobligeantes, si bien qu'il fut profondément touché par ses excuses. Il savait Aïolia réfléchit malgré son petit côté passionné, et sourit alors que ce dernier se pinçait les lèvres.

« Bien sûr que je les accepte, sourit-il sincèrement. C'est vrai que j'avais été surpris de t'entendre parler ainsi, mais je suis aussi conscient que Camus n'est pas non plus très… sociable.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer aussi grossier que nous… Même si j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire pour réussir ton pari. Entre nous, je n'ai jamais été aussi pressé de perdre ! Surtout si c'est pour voir Deathmask s'excuser et aller se déclarer.

\- Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi sur ce point », s'amusa Aphrodite.

Aïolia rit franchement, et Milo hocha la tête doucement. Oui, il devait trouver autre chose. Il comptait passer à la librairie pour lui acheter un livre, et l'inviter au restaurant un autre soir, mais… C'était tout. Il n'avait pas d'autres idées. Certes, il y avait l'histoire de « je-vais-te-faire-rougir-en-t'emmenant-dans-un-endroit-un-peu-osé » mais il hésitait encore. Après cela pouvait être rapide : oups, il met la mauvaise chaîne sur la télé, se trompe de livre en voulant lui faire plaisir et lui offre un roman érotique… Rien d'humiliant et de réellement embarrassant. Le problème, c'est qu'il allait être tous les deux mal-à-l'aise. C'était forcément une mauvaise idée.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir, se moqua Aïolia en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tu es capable de faire rougir une vache espagnole de toute façon.

\- … Oui enfin, non ! s'indigna Milo. Elle me vient d'où cette réputation de « je peux faire rougir n'importe qui » ? Dohko à la limite avec ses blagues un peu graveleuses, et bien sûr Deathmask… mais moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu fais aussi des blagues limites.

\- C'est rare, je n'en fais presque pas !

\- Mon cher Milo, crut bon d'intervenir Aphrodite avec un petit sourire mutin, je crois que tu te sous-estimes. N'as-tu jamais remarqué le nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui tournent la tête lorsque tu es dans les parages ?

\- … ça fait ça pour tous les chevaliers d'or, maugréa Milo. Tout le monde nous regarde, ça ne veut rien dire.

\- La réputation des Scorpions a peut-être un lien…

\- Quelle réputation ? »

Aphrodite pouffa, et Aïolia retint un sourire moqueur.

« Le fait que les Scorpions soient particulièrement performants au lit… en plus d'être du genre insatiable. »

Milo leur lança un regard abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que c'était que cette histoire ? Insatiable ? Et pourquoi pas pervers et du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait ? Un jour il allait rendre visite à la personne qui avait inventé l'astrologie, parce qu'il avait des comptes à lui rendre. Et puis se baser sur un simple mouvement des étoiles pour déterminer tout un caractère, c'était assez bancale. Agacé, il se sentit obliger de rétorquer d'une voix forte :

« Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un assoiffé de sexe, c'est ridicule !

\- … c'est une information comme une autre. »

Milo se figea. Derrière lui, Camus venait de s'avancer dans les escaliers du Colisée et les dévisageait avec toute la neutralité dont il était capable. Il était impossible de savoir si il était amusé, blasé ou tout simplement ennuyé. Il se contentait simplement de le dévisager en silence, avant de venir s'installer aux côtés de Shaka à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Le pauvre était mortifié.

Et forcément, les deux imbéciles qui lui servaient de camarades – et accessoirement d'amis – étaient écroulés de rire, des spasmes parcourant leur corps alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour ne pas exploser à vive-voix. Aphrodite avait caché son visage dans ses mains, et Aiolia s'était replié en deux de façon à ne pas qu'on puisse le voir pleurer tant il était hilare. Milo leur lança un regard las, incapable de réagir tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas calmés. Il était… Non seulement il se sentait ridicule, mais en plus il ressentait à présent une méchante envie de se passer les nerfs sur eux. Il en était sûr : ils l'avaient fait exprès.

« Même Kiki est plus mature, finit-il par grommeler. Vous êtes de vrais gosses. »

Il était terriblement vexé, en plus de sentir ses joues chauffer douloureusement alors qu'il repensait à cette nouvelle situation stupide. Il ne savait plus si il voulait se venger, s'expliquer auprès de Camus ou tout simplement se cacher.

« Alors là, pouffa Aphrodite en essuyant ses larmes, le timing était on-ne-peut-plus parfait.

\- Parle pour toi…

\- Par Athéna, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu un fou rire pareil, gloussa Aïolia en reprenant son souffle. Ahah… Il fallait voir ta tête quand Camus est arrivé, c'était… »

Il l'imita, et les deux chevaliers repartirent en fou rire alors que Milo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré tout. D'accord, il devait reconnaître que sa réaction avait été un peu exagérée… et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance. Mais entendre ses amis se moquer de lui commençait un peu à l'échauffer, et même si la situation était _hilarante_, il finit par se racler la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre :

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de rire comme des otaries… soupira-t-il. Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas aussi amusant pour moi que pour vous.

\- Excuse-nous, rit doucement Aphrodite, mais c'était fantastique. Je suis sûr que Camus n'en tiendra pas compte.

\- Oui, on a l'habitude maintenant de tes soudain piques d'énergie, s'amusa franchement le Lion. Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire perdre ton pari… Aller, un petit entraînement pour te changer les idées ? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire suspect, et le Scorpion plissa les yeux. Quelque-chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il y avait un il-ne-savait-quoi d'étrange dans l'atmosphère, et si il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici, il remarqua la lueur amusée et très intéressée du chevalier du Lion. Milo n'était pas stupide, il savait quand on lui cachait ou quand on préparait quelque-chose. Et là, Aïolia faisait exactement la même tête qu'Aphrodite quand il avait une idée cachée dans un recoin de son esprit. C'était louche.

« Pourquoi pas, finit-il par répondre avec une certaine méfiance. Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ! »

Ils saluèrent Aphrodite, puis descendirent les marches une par une pour se rendre dans le Colisée. Une fois arrivé et dans un coin de l'arène, suffisamment éloigné pour que personne ne puisse les entendre, Aïolia lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Bon, on est d'accord que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour Camus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Milo se figea un court instant, mais trop longtemps si bien qu'il sut qu'il venait de griller sa chance de réfuter les faits. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ? Il avait, comme Aphrodite, remarqué quelque-chose ? Il fit une grimace et essaya tout de même de nier.

« Pas du tout, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah ! J'avais raison ! Je me disais bien que tu étais sacrément passionné quand il s'agissait de Camus…

\- … ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Sincèrement ? Non. Moi -ême je n'étais pas sûr du tout, mais… Toute l'histoire du pari m'est venu en tête, et je dois t'avouer que j'ai vu Camus repartir de chez toi hier soir… Je me doutais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Même si je dois reconnaître que j'ai dit ça un peu au hasard. »

Milo poussa un soupir. Non, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas – ou plus – très discret. Il avait toujours adoré Camus, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le montrait de façon aussi… explicite. Forcément, son coup de colère de la soirée dernière avait dû attirer les regards sur lui. Sincèrement, il avait espéré que l'histoire avec Deathmask et son béguin pour Mû cache la chose, mais il avait oublié qu'Aïolia avait toujours été assez vif d'esprit quand il ne s'agissait pas de ses affaires personnelles. Et puis depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient… Aphrodite et lui étaient bien les deux seuls chevaliers à être capable de se rendre compte de quelque-chose. Il fit la moue, et commença à s'étirer.

« Tu comprends maintenant dans quelle galère je me suis mis ? désespéra-t-il après un silence.

\- Ah ça… Je dois avouer que je suis un peu surpris, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre.

\- Je me suis laissé emporter. »

Aïolia eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? »

Milo toussa un coup pour masquer sa gêne, et se contenta de marmonner une vague réponse inaudible, ce qui accentua le sourire de son ami. Forcément, ce dernier avait une réponse on-ne-peut-plus-explicite à présent…

« J'imagine qu'Aphrodite te donne un coup de main ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un coup de main, un coup de main… C'est vite dit, grimaça Milo. Tu le connais : il sait quelque-chose, il sait que tu sais qu'il sait quelque-chose, et tu as beau l'implorer il ne te dira rien. On dirait Dohko à l'époque où il campait sur la cascade de Rozan, toujours à parler par énigme et sans jamais te donner de réponse claire…

\- Ah ! J'imagine qu'on devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant. Enfin, je suis tout cœur avec toi dans ta… quête d'amour ? Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un parfait inconnu. Tu es son meilleur ami ! »

À cette remarque, le Scorpion ne put s'empêcher de froncer du nez. Le problème était qu'amour et amitié n'était pas toujours une bonne idée… Le peu qu'il avait pu entendre/lire avait toujours été compliqué. Après, rien n'était sûr mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer ses sentiments – il l'avait fait pendant trop longtemps.

« Je sais, je sais, finit-il par répondre. Mais -

\- Sincèrement Milo, lui sourit Aïolia, je pense que tu es déjà très bien parti. Quand on sait qu'avant, Camus avait décidé de mettre toutes ses émotions de côté et qu'à présent, il parvient à sourire… Et tout ça grâce à toi… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et le chevalier dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort oui. Ils avaient tous beaucoup changé, Camus le premier, et même si ils avaient tous encore du travail à faire, l'époque où la tension régnait entre eux malgré leurs affinités avait disparu. Il sourit, se disant qu'il était peut-être un poil négatif, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aïolia.

« Merci. Mais tu ne voulais pas t'entraîner à la base toi ? Papoter c'est sympa, mais tu vas finir par prendre racine.

\- Attend de voir, je vais te les faire manger tes racines ! »

Et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se battre, des rires tonitruants emplissant le Colisée alors qu'ils s'entraînaient sans aucun sérieux.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Milo profitait de la chaleur des thermes.

Il s'était bien battu contre Aïolia, et même si ils s'étaient plus chamaillés comme des enfants en bas-âge que comme des chevaliers en entraînement, le Scorpion devait reconnaître que ça lui avait fait du bien. Il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner avec Camus – il était trop occupé à plonger la tête du Lion dans le sable de l'arène – et en avait été un peu déçu, mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que ça. Il avait pu se défouler, c'était le plus important. De plus, les excuses d'Aïolia et ses encouragements lui avait fait chaud au cœur en plus de lui donner un regain d'énergie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, et s'étaient toujours bien entendus – même si ce n'avait pas été toujours le cas lors du règne de Saga – à tel point que le savoir de son côté avait un petit quelque-chose de rassurant. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour réussir son pari et se déclarer à Camus.

Le livre était une bonne idée, il allait passer dans une librairie pour se renseigner…

Un bruit de pas lui fit ouvrir un œil, et il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Camus se diriger vers le bassin d'eau chaude, une simple serviette autour des hanches. Sa démarche était souple et confiante, ses longs cheveux bleutés tombant gracieusement le long de son torse. Milo sentit son esprit vriller pendant un court instant, avant de se reprendre immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le moment de… Enfin bref.

« Déjà fini ? lui demanda-t-il en le voyant entrer dans l'eau.

\- Oui, acquiesça Camus. Shaka n'est pas du genre à s'entraîner très longtemps. C'était déjà étonnant de le voir avec nous… Il fait des efforts pour se mêler au groupe, c'est agréable. »

Le Scorpion sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il songeait aux remarques de ses camarades à propos de l'investissement de Shaka – et de Camus. Si seulement ils pouvaient voir les efforts de _tout le monde…_ ! En plus de son pari, il devait prouver que le Verseau n'était pas aussi glacial qu'il pouvait le faire croire. Et si il organisait quelque-chose chez lui au lieu de l'inviter au restaurant ? Un apéro, une simple soirée assez calme en compagnie des autres chevaliers… C'était une idée qu'il pouvait faire durant la semaine. Et si c'était lui qui demandait, il y avait de forte chance pour Camus vienne malgré le monde. Peut-être pourrait-il même demander un coup de main à Aphrodite… Il rangea cette idée dans un coin de la tête, et se tourna vers son ami pour entamer la discussion et peut-être lui proposer d'organiser ça à un moment ou à un autre.

Et se figea.

Camus était en train d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, un élastique entre les lèvres et la mine parfaitement concentrée. Dans cette position, Milo pouvait parfaitement voir les muscles de ses épaules ressortir, ses pectoraux s'étirer alors que ses mains s'affairaient dans ses splendides cheveux azur et ses abdominaux se dessiner doucement à travers sa peau pâle. De fines gouttelettes dues à la condensation venait se coller le long de son torse, donnant à son corps des reflets opalins surnaturels. Chaque mouvement de doigts semblait parfaitement calculés, à la fois gracieux et précis alors qu'il nouait consciencieusement sa crinière afin de ne pas la mouiller dans l'eau du bassin des thermes.

Le pauvre Milo était comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle, à tel point qu'il ne vit pas Aioros et Shura arriver dans les bains à leur tour, ni Camus se retourner vers lui pour lui lancer un regard surpris.

« Eh bien Milo ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Le Scorpion papillonna des yeux, et sentit un sentiment de honte l'envahir alors qu'il prenait conscience de la façon dont il venait de dévisager son ami. Embarrassé, il s'enfonça lentement dans l'eau tout en détournant des yeux et en essayant de se justifier d'un ton maladroit :

« Je heu… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées enfin… L'entraînement… »

Il bafouilla ses derniers mots, sans voir que Shura et Aioros dévisageaient à présent le duo avec une certaine curiosité. Camus s'approcha de lui, son éternelle expression calme et parfaitement neutre collée sur le visage, et lui dit:

« Tu es encore tendu… J'ai l'impression que tu caches quelque-chose. »

Milo ne sut quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement que son étrange comportement était dû à quelque-chose qui n'allait pas ? Il était pourtant persuadé de s'être fait attraper la main dans le sac… Il se mordit la lèvre, et s'insulta mentalement pour avoir à mentir une seconde fois.

« Non, tout va bien ! répondit-il précipitamment. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et… du coup je me perds un peu dans mes pensées. »

Il tourna les yeux vers les deux autres chevaliers qui semblaient un peu trop curieux à son goût, et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent doucement sans chercher à écouter la conversation plus longtemps.

Le Scorpion soupira.

Athéna merci, Shura et Aioros n'étaient pas du genre à laisser traîner leurs oreilles un peu partout. Au contraire, ils étaient plutôt discrets… contrairement à d'autres. Pourtant, il voyait bien qu'ils avaient encore le pari en tête et que son comportement les intriguait. Il allait devoir faire plus attention si il ne voulait pas que son béguin fuite comme il avait fuité pour Deathmask… Il aimait bien ses camarades, mais Milo n'avait pas envie de les entendre le charrier là-dessus. Il allait déjà avoir suffisamment de soucis à gérer avec tous les gages – qu'il perde ou non – il n'avait pas besoin d'éléments perturbateurs en plus.

« Tourne-toi, lui ordonna soudainement Camus. Tu es tellement crispé que je peux le voir d'ici.

\- Hein ?

\- Tourne-toi, je vais essayer de te dénouer tout ça… ! À moins que ça ne te dérange ? »

Abasourdi, Milo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il voulait faire quoi !?

« Heu, non pas du tout, finit-il par balbutier. Mais tu comptes faire quoi exactement ?

\- M'occuper de tes nœuds, expliqua doucement le Verseau en se plaçant derrière lui. Tu es tellement raide qu'on dirait une planche de bois, et je me demande si tu ne t'es pas carrément coincé quelque-chose… Ça te ferait du bien, tu veux bien ?

\- … vas-y. »

Milo se crispa lorsqu'il sentit ses mains fraîches se poser sur ses omoplates pour commencer à les masser doucement. Il grimaça lorsque ses pouces tombèrent effectivement sur un nœud et qu'ils commencèrent à faire des petits ronds pour le dénouer. Tous les muscles de son dos étaient contractés, et il était difficile de savoir si c'était à cause de la proximité du Verseau, à cause du stress ou tout simplement à cause de l'entraînement. Certainement un peu des trois… Cependant il devait reconnaître que ça lui faisait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

« Effectivement, tu as de beaux nœuds… murmura Camus en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Et tu es vraiment _tendu_. »

Son ton était presque sensuel, si bien qu'il en fut un peu déstabilisé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait encore ? Il commençait à être de plus en plus perturbé par les sensations qui remontaient en lui, la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et les doigts de Camus sur son dos. Heureusement pour lui, Shura et Aioros ne portaient plus attention à eux… Il était sûr d'être rouge pivoine. Les mains de son ami descendirent d'un cran, et un frisson parcouru l'entièreté de son corps.

« Tu as froid ?

\- Heu… tes mains sont… un peu fraîches. Mais ça va ! »

Elles avaient beau être froides, il avait l'impression d'être un volcan en éruption. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : le fait qu'il réagisse autant au simple toucher de son ami – ami ou plus si affinité certes – ou le fait que Camus ne se rende pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il était décidément un bien horrible pervers pour profiter de ses attentions ainsi… Une pointe de culpabilité s'empara de lui et il s'enfonça légèrement dans l'eau pour essayer de masquer sa honte. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que le Verseau arrête, mais il allait devoir mettre un terme à ça avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était pas correct, et même si il était doué pour le dénouer – par Athéna, il avait réellement des nœuds _partout_ – il était aussi doué pour le rendre tout chose. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être malgré lui, et ne sentit pas Camus s'approcher de son oreille.

« Détends-toi un peu plus, lui susurra-t-il doucement. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu es aussi crispé… »

Et…

C'en fut trop pour Milo.

L'entendre murmurer de cette manière au creux de son oreille, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas possible. Il s'écarta d'un bond avant de se laisser trop aller et s'enfonça immédiatement dans l'eau, l'esprit totalement embrouillé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. À son geste, Shura et Aioros tournèrent la tête vers eux et Camus parut surpris.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Absolument pas ! s'exclama Milo en butant sur les mots. Au contraire, enfin… c'est juste que heu… ça va mieux !

\- … ah ?

\- Oui, bien sûr je… »

Il se tut. Shura et Aioros le dévisageaient avec surprise, tandis que Camus restait silencieux devant son étrange comportement. Non, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, il valait mieux pour lui de s'en aller. Il se racla la gorge, se releva à moitié et tenta de dire d'un ton plus confiant :

« Je vais y aller, je dois faire mon tour de garde de toute façon… Enfin, merci pour heu… On se voit plus tard ! »

Il attrapa sa serviette qui traînait sur le rebord et fila à toute vitesse hors des bains, mille et une remarques et questions filants dans son esprit.

Et il n'avait même pas pensé à lui faire sa proposition de soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Milo se dirigeait calmement vers la Maison du Verseau simplement vêtu d'une tenue civile et un peu plus calme que la veille. À peine parti des thermes, il était parti dans son Temple pour y cacher sa honte et pour prendre une bonne douche glaciale afin de se remettre les idées en place. Il avait rarement été aussi embarrassé que ça, et s'était senti mal pendant tout le reste de la journée. Non seulement par rapport à Camus qui avait simplement voulu lui rendre service, mais aussi par rapport à lui et ses réactions exagérées. Cependant, un doute s'était immiscé en lui alors qu'il repensait au comportement de son ami. C'était quelque-chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait… En fait, le Scorpion s'était même demandé pendant un court instant si _il ne l'avait pas fait exprès_.

Le problème était qu'on parlait de Camus, et non d'un autre chevalier d'or. C'était difficilement imaginable, venant de sa part, qu'il l'ait _volontairement réchauffé_ de cette manière… Voire totalement absurde. Mais avec le ton de sa voix, son regard, son touché… Milo en avait été totalement bouleversé.

Puis le Verseau était venu s'enquérir de son état plus tard dans la soirée, lui demandant si il se sentait un peu plus détendu à présent et n'avait cherché à rediscuter de sa réaction, alors il avait laissé tomber ce doute. Même Shura et Aioros n'avaient rien dit, se contentant de le saluer comme tous les jours précédents. Milo n'avait pas insisté, et s'était fait la réflexion qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti…

À présent plus apaisé, il était motivé à continuer son plan afin de se déclarer et gagner son pari. Il s'était convaincu qu'il fallait qu'il sorte le grand jeu, non seulement pour ne pas perdre la face mais aussi pour faire comprendre à Camus qu'il l'aimait réellement, et aux autres chevaliers d'or que le Verseau n'était pas un bloc de glace. En croisant Aphrodite ce matin, il lui avait rapidement exposé son idée et ce dernier avait totalement approuvé le plan, lui disant qu'il pouvait même donner un petit coup de main si besoin. Le Scorpion ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier un peu, mais la motivation du chevalier l'avait amusé…

C'était fou comme Aphrodite adorait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la romance. Cela différait grandement de ce qu'il avait pu faire autrefois…

Mais, Milo ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Le soleil de midi chauffait doucement les pierres du Sanctuaire, et à cette heure-ci il savait que la plupart des Maisons étaient calmes, soit parce que les chevaliers profitaient de ce temps de pause, soit parce qu'ils étaient au niveau des terrains d'entraînements. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit paquet qu'il avait dans les mains, et poussa un léger soupir.

Camus et lui avaient parfois l'habitude de prendre le thé certains midi, et parfois lire un bouquin ensemble de leur côté. C'était un moment que Milo avait appris à apprécier et à attendre avec une certaine impatience : Camus sur son fauteuil attitré, et lui sur le canapé à lire un livre ou à écrire un rapport tout en sirotant une théière de thé blanc offert par Mû ou Shaka. Avant, le Scorpion n'avait jamais pris le temps de lire quoi-que-ce-soit, et avait été surpris de voir à quel point cette activité pouvait être reposante. C'était calme, personne pour les déranger et ils s'amusaient de temps en temps à commenter leur lecture à voix haute, s'indigner de certains passages ou rire de l'absurdité d'une situation. Et la veille, Camus l'avait invité à passer un peu de temps avec lui…

Ce qui était tout simplement une aubaine pour lui et ce qu'il comptait faire. Tôt ce matin, il était parti à la libraire afin de lui acheter un livre qui pourrait potentiellement le faire rougir, mais aussi tâter le terrain sur sa future déclaration. Ensuite viendrait la soirée et…

Il faisait rougir Camus d'une manière ou d'une autre, gagnait son pari, se déclarait et les chevaliers d'or s'excusaient pour leurs mots blessants. C'était un plan stupidement simple et il n'était pas certain que tout fonctionne parfaitement, mais il devait essayer. Il avait peut-être encore quelques jours mais… Si jamais l'idée de la soirée ne fonctionnait pas, il allait devoir trouver autre chose le plus vite possible.

Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la première partie du plan.

Le livre.

Milo s'était levé tôt ce matin afin d'aller faire un tour à la librairie de la ville la plus proche afin de lui acheter un nouveau livre. Il avait longtemps erré à l'intérieur, sans savoir quoi lui prendre quand un vendeur était venu le voir avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

« Je peux faire quelque-chose pour vous monsieur ? avait-il demandé d'un ton charmeur.

\- Heu je… je cherche un livre », avait répondu immédiatement le Scorpion.

Sa réponse avait été stupide, mais il avait été un peu surpris par la proximité du jeune homme.

« Bien sûr… Quel genre de livre ? Je peux vous proposer toutes sortes de romans de cape et d'épée, fantasy… Ou de la romance ? »

La romance. Milo avait eu l'idée de lui offrir de la romance un peu osée, le genre gentil mais qui pouvait faire rougir si jamais quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'on lisait ce genre de bouquin. C'était un peu mesquin comme plan, mais il voulait non-seulement que Camus parvienne à faire le rapprochement entre son béguin et le livre – c'était totalement bancale, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à lui donner le courage de se déclarer par la suite… C'était simplement un coup de pouce pour ne pas totalement prendre Camus au dépourvu.

Le problème était que le vendeur lui avait paru assez… étrange. Très collant, et qui minaudait un peu trop à son goût. Lorsque Milo avait expliqué que c'était un cadeau, il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas cru et se moquait presque de lui. Mais, le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé était apparemment « une très belle romance », et « qu'il était sûr que son _ami_ allait apprécier ».

Il ne s'était pas attardé dessus plus que ça, et avait repris son chemin pour retourner au Sanctuaire.

Maintenant, il était devant la Maison du Verseau, son cadeau emballé et le cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment, quand il vit Aphrodite en sortir avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, re-bonjour Milo ! s'exclama le chevalier. Tu m'excuseras, je dois filer… Bon courage ! »

Et il disparut sur les marches qui menaient à la Maison du Capricorne sans donner plus de précisions que ça. Avait-il traversé, ou avait-il passé une partie de la matinée chez Camus ? Milo fronça les sourcils et entra à l'intérieur avec un pas hésitant. Non pas qu'il se méfiait du Poisson mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore ? Il espérait qu'il n'eût pas parlé de son projet de soirée…

« Milo ? Entre-donc, le thé est prêt. »

Camus venait d'arriver, toujours aussi élégant même lorsqu'il portait une tenue dite « confortable ». Il ne souriait pas, mais Milo pouvait deviner à son regard pétillant qu'il était heureux de le voir arriver. Une vague de chaleur gonfla sa poitrine, et le Scorpion s'approcha de lui avec un immense sourire.

« Je ne suis pas en retard ? demanda-t-il avec bonne humeur.

\- Pas du tout. Comme d'habitude, pile à l'heure. Tu as mangé ? Sans manquer de faire brûler ta cuisine je veux dire… »

Il était rare d'entendre Camus faire de l'humour – presque aussi rare que de voir Deathmask se montrer aimable – mais c'était possible. Il sourit à la taquinerie, et secoua la tête :

« Je t'assure que tout va bien… »

Le Verseau hocha la tête, visiblement amusé, et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans son salon. Au niveau de la décoration, si Aphrodite pouvait apprécier les couleurs chaudes et les objets saugrenus – Milo ne se ferait jamais à la dentelle qu'il mettait sur ses fauteuils – Camus semblait préférer la sobriété et l'art. Un ou deux tableaux, une sculpture en pierre d'un oiseau qui ressemblait un peu trop à un cygne, une grande bibliothèque et un buffet en bois sombre, le salon comportait le minimum nécessaire pour passer un bon moment.

« Dis-moi, demanda soudainement le Scorpion alors qu'il prenait place sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'Aphrodite faisait ici ?

\- Oh, rien de particulier… fit simplement Camus en vérifiant l'état d'infusion de son thé. Il traversait simplement. Il avait l'air plutôt pressé. »

Milo hocha la tête, soulagé. Aphrodite n'avait pas cherché à s'immiscer dans ses affaires, c'était ça de fait. Il posa son cadeau à côté de lui, hésita un instant en fixant le papier crépon qui entourait le livre, puis finit par le lui tendre avec une mimique un peu embarrassée.

« Au fait… bafouilla-t-il. Je passais en ville ce matin et je me suis dit… Enfin, il y avait une bibliothèque et je ne me rappelais plus si tu avais encore de quoi lire ou non.

\- Oh, c'est très aimable de ta part, répondit son ami d'un ton surpris. Je venais tout juste de finir le dernier livre… De quoi ça parle ?

\- D'une heu… Je t'avoue que c'est le vendeur qui me l'a conseillé. Comme je sais que tu aimes bien la romance, mais que je ne m'y connais pas tant que ça…

\- Eh bien merci beaucoup Milo, ça me fait grandement plaisir. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire qui, encore une fois, fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait fondre en compagnie de Camus – chose amusante quand on savait qu'il était un chevalier de glace – et voulait que le moindre de ces petits moments durent éternellement. Un sourire un peu béa sur son visage, il observa son ami ouvrir le papier cadeau, tout de même légèrement stressé, mais fut rassuré de voir une lueur d'intérêt briller dans ses yeux alors qu'il détaillait la première de couverture.

« Et puis, crut bon d'ajouter Milo, je trouve la couverture assez chouette… enfin, pour un livre qui se dit romantique.

\- C'est vrai. Même si il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture, je dois reconnaître qu'elle est très jolie. »

En effet, ce qui avait aussi attiré le Scorpion – en plus des conseils du vendeur – c'était sa couverture en style un peu ancien, très sobre mais agréable à regarder. Camus posa le livre à côté de lui, visiblement touché par le cadeau, et commença à lui servir du thé.

« Tu avais quelque-chose à faire en ville au fait ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa tasse. Ah, et du sucre ?

\- Heu… non, rien de particulier, juste deux-trois courses, répondit rapidement Milo. Et juste un, merci. »

Puis, il observa Camus se servir un morceau, deux morceaux, trois morceaux de sucre dans son thé, et mélanger le tout comme si de rien n'était.

« Je crois que tu n'en as pas mis assez, se moqua le Scorpion en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il te reste encore du thé dans ta tasse.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que tu ne me faisais plus aucune réflexion à ce sujet.

\- Tu tends le bâton tout de même !

\- Milo, soupira le Verseau, ne fait pas ton Mû veux-tu. Déjà qu'il me fait remarquer que je dénature le thé à chaque fois…

\- Mû ne met pas de sucre en même temps, s'amusa-t-il. Même dans le thé noir d'ailleurs… je ne sais pas comment il fait.

\- Shion non plus, ça doit-être une question d'habitude… »

Et la discussion continua sur les habitudes sucrées ou non des autres chevaliers. De tous, c'était certainement Camus et Aphrodite qui mangeaient le plus de chose sucrée – même si le Verseau mettait un point d'honneur à manger parfaitement équilibré, il refusait rarement une petite douceur… ou deux. Ensuite, les deux qui mangeaient le moins de sucre étaient incontestablement Mû et Deathmask, même si le Bélier savait apprécier quelques sucreries de temps en temps. Kiki semblait d'ailleurs avoir pris ce trait, préférant les grignotis salés que les bonbons ou autre chose sucrée.

Puis, le sujet dériva sur les apprentis et Milo prit la peine de demander des nouvelles de Hyoga – qu'il avait simplement aperçu en coup de vent lors de son premier repas.

« Ça a l'air d'aller, répondit son ami en sirotant son thé. Apparemment il doit gérer une crise entre ses camarades mais rien de bien compliqué.

\- Une crise ?

\- Oui. Une histoire avec Pégase et un autre chevalier… la Licorne je crois. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais Hyoga avait l'air assez remonté contre lui. Il l'a insulté plusieurs fois « d'imbécile aveugle » sans vraiment m'en dire plus.

\- Bah, des histoires d'adolescents, résuma Milo en hochant la tête. Ils ne parlaient pas de reprendre des études à un moment d'ailleurs ?

\- Pour beaucoup, si. Mais c'est encore en discussion… Hyoga m'avait parlé de se lancer dans des études de langues je crois, quelque-chose qui le ferait voyager. »

Milo hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette idée de « retourner dans le monde normal », mais il devait reconnaître que les jeunes avaient du courage pour vouloir se lancer ainsi. Même si Hyoga l'agaçait un peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'il était un chevalier valeureux et quelqu'un avec beaucoup de qualités. Ils continuèrent donc leur discussion tout en buvant leur thé – passant de sujet comme le dernier rapport à transmettre, la réunion du mois prochain, au nouveau mobilier d'Aldebaran et au projet de Shion de moderniser un peu plus le Sanctuaire. Si Milo avait blagué en proposant d'installer un escalator pour remonter jusqu'au Palais, il y avait eu l'idée d'ajouter des lampadaires et d'augmenter et améliorer les logements des gardes.

Une fois le thé terminé et la discussion sur Dohko qui passait de plus en plus de temps au Palais du Pope qu'en mission ou dans sa Maison achevée, ils purent commencer leur petite session lecture. Milo avait repris un livre d'aventure et de mystère que Camus lui avait prêté, et Camus commença le livre qu'il lui avait offert. Un silence prit place alors qu'ils lisaient tranquillement leur livre respectif. Cependant, le Scorpion avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Il n'avait pas encore lancé l'idée de sa soirée, et ne savait pas vraiment quand le faire… Peut-être un peu plus tard, quand il aura avancé son chapitre.

Il reprit sa lecture en se disant que de toute façon il n'y avait pas le feu au lac, et réfléchit à moitié à ce qu'il pourrait préparer à ce moment-là. Le problème était qu'il était dans un passage très important de son livre, et qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer prochainement… La préparation de sa soirée pouvait attendre.

Ils lurent pendant un certain temps, et Milo ne fit même pas attention à l'heure qui passait. Parfois, il faisait des petites réflexions à Camus qui lui répondait calmement, mais la plupart du temps le silence occupait pleinement la sieste. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il entendit son ami lui demander :

« Dis-moi Milo… Tu me dis que c'est le vendeur qui t'a conseillé ce livre ?

\- Oui, dit-il en relevant la tête, comme je n'étais pas sûr.

\- Un jeune, les cheveux mi-long et très… passionné ?

\- C'est ça. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Camus resta silencieux un instant, avant de répondre :

« Ah, je comprends mieux. Tu n'as pas feuilleté le livre avant j'imagine.

\- … Non plus… »

Milo commençait à s'inquiéter. Est-ce que le vendeur l'avait piégé ? Il avait demandé de la romance « pour adulte », et n'avait pas vraiment pensé à vérifier… Il fronça les sourcils, plaça un marque page sur son bouquin et le posa à côté de lui.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on aille le rendre ? proposa-t'il d'un air très sérieux.

\- Oh non… Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je pense que ce petit vendeur voulait te faire passer un message.

\- Un message ? »

Le Scorpion vit son ami pouffer doucement et lui tendre le le livre pour qu'il le lise. Intrigué, il attrapa l'objet et commença à regarder à la page où il était ouvert.

… _attrapa son sexe en main, et commença à le caresser doucement alors qu'il embrassait passionnément Sergei. Il quitta ses lèvres pour s'attarder sur sa nuque, raffermit sa poigne et sourit contre la peau de son partenaire lorsqu'il entendit ses gémissements s'échapper de sa gorge. L'entendre gémir ainsi et le sentir se tortiller sous lui lui donnait envie de le prendre immédiatement et de le faire hurler jusqu'à -_

Milo referma le livre immédiatement.

« … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de romance, avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Je pense que le vendeur en pinçait pour toi, s'amusa Camus en reprenant le livre. D'où le message.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un offre un livre à quelqu'un d'autre afin de faire passer un message subliminal. »

Il eut un silence.

Milo ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, d'autant plus que Camus semblait attendre une réponse. Il était… C'était lui, ou son ami avait deviné ce qu'il avait voulu faire ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une bête impression de sa part ? Pourtant, il y avait quelque-chose dans le regard du Verseau qui l'intimidait autant que ça l'excitait. Ses pupilles semblaient comme briller d'une lueur malicieuse, presque _gourmande _alors qu'il le détaillait avec minutie. Il déglutit, puis bafouilla :

« Ah oh… tu penses ? C'est vrai qu'il m'avait paru un peu collant, mais de là à dire que…

\- Pourtant ça me paraît plutôt logique, répondit calmement Camus en s'installant à côté de lui. Et le message me paraît… _explicite_. »

Il était très proche de lui, un fin sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Le pauvre Scorpion était totalement désemparé, incapable de déterminer si son ami se moquait de lui, ou si il lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Une partie de son esprit hurlait que _ce n'était pas possible_ – et qu'on parlait de Camus – mais l'autre sautait de joie et lui ordonnait de rentrer dans son petit jeu.

« Hm, finit-il par répondre son cœur battant à toute allure, tu ne penses pas qu'il faut vraiment le chercher pour le voir, le message… ?

\- Peut-être, sourit mystérieusement Camus. Tu devrais vérifier, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Vé-vérifier quoi ?

\- Si le vendeur t'a bel et bien laissé un message…

\- … Ce vendeur ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de message hein… C'est un peu, heu, grossier tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je trouve que ça a son charme.

\- … Ah. »

Milo ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'était légèrement reculé, un coude posé sur le canapé de façon à ne pas tomber en arrière alors que le Verseau l'observait avec malice. Il y avait quelque-chose dans sa posture, dans son aura qui… qui le perturbait beaucoup. Trop peut-être. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait ainsi ? Il était sûr qu'il cherchait simplement à le taquiner – Camus savait faire preuve d'humour – mais là… Le cerveau de Milo ne parvenait pas à suivre. Son instinct lui hurlait que c'était un énorme appel de phare et qu'il devait l'embrasser, mais sa raison lui disait d'arrêter immédiatement de se faire des idées.

« Tu sais ce que je trouve amusant aussi ? continua Camus en s'accoudant sur le dossier du canapé. C'est que tu ais choisi de m'offrir de la romance.

\- … ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais de tous les styles que j'aime… Et tu as dû demander quelque-chose de bien spécifique pour tomber sur ce livre.

\- … j'ai demandé ce qui était le plus susceptible de te plaire, murmura-t-il. Peut-être que j'ai voulu faire passer… un message comme tu dis. »

Les yeux du Verseau se mirent à pétiller, et Milo se fit la réflexion qu'il avait décidément les plus beaux yeux du monde. Il se recula doucement pour permettre à Camus de le surplomber et patienta, la gorge sèche et le cœur fou. Camus avait l'air si confiant, si assuré… ! Et tellement séduisant qu'il ne put que se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son torse pour le pousser contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, mais jamais _ô grand jamais_ il ne voulait s'enfuir. Si Camus continuait, il allait déraper.

« Ce roman avait des passages assez… intéressant en tout cas, déclara le Verseau en passant un genou entre ses jambes. Inspirant même je dirai. Tu veux que je te raconte ?

\- Ehh ohaeiheu… Je - »

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et Camus se redressa sans se presser pour se tourner vers la porte de son salon, un sourcil relevé en guise de surprise. Milo était encore allongé sur le canapé, le visage rouge carmin et le cerveau sens-en-dessus-dessous quand Aphrodite débarqua avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Camus ! appela-t-il. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais Shion aimerait… Oups, j'interromps quelque-chose ? »

Un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres bien qu'il tentât de garder son sérieux, et son regard suspicieux passait de Milo à Camus et Camus à Milo. Le Scorpion bondit en le voyant l'observer ainsi, et s'exclama avant que son ami n'ait pu répondre à sa place :

« Non ! Bien sûr que non, pas du tout…

\- … Non, pas vraiment, fit à son tour Camus. Qu'est-ce que Shion aimerait ?

\- Il voudrait te voir, fit Aphrodite en souriant. Je crois que c'est à propos de ton disciple… Il semblerait que les chevaliers divins aient encore fait des bêtises. »

Camus soupira, et Milo sentit une pointe d'agacement et de déception le piquer dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre ? Certes, d'un certain côté ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal – il ne verrait plus Camus de la même manière, ça c'est sûr – mais d'un autre… Il aurait pu se déclarer, c'était le moment parfait de le faire et forcément… Il poussa un profond soupir à son tour. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser, ni quoi faire. Encore chamboulé, il regarda simplement son ami quitter son salon, incapable de bouger ou d'ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit. Il était tellement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il ne remarqua pas Aphrodite s'approcher de lui avec une démarche féline et un sourire qui en disait long sur son visage.

« Alors, je crois que tu as des choses à dire… je me trompe ? »

Milo fit la moue. Non, il ne se trompait pas.

Et encore une fois, il n'avait même pas pu parler de sa soirée.

* * *

« Détends-toi, ce n'est qu'une soirée… ! Tout va bien se passer. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu en organisais une. »

Adossé dans sa cuisine, Aphrodite regardait Milo s'affairer à faire rentrer ses petits fours sur sa plaque de cuisson.

À peine Camus était-il parti que le chevalier lui avait sauté dessus pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait le visage couleur tomate. Forcément, il avait été obligé de lui expliquer son idée première, et comment ça avait dérapé.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réaction, mais certainement pas à ce qu'Aphrodite se contente de hocher la tête d'un air mystérieux, et de lui proposer – ou imposer plutôt – son aide pour sa soirée. Ils étaient donc le lendemain soir, et le Poisson n'avait toujours pas commenté l'attitude de Camus ou ses propres réactions.

Milo commençait à avoir un peu peur.

« Je sais, marmonna-t'il. Mais si tu continues à garder ton air mystérieux et à ne pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris des agissements de Camus, et pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne rien me dire tout en m'aidant.

\- Pour être sûr que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises, se moqua le beau chevalier.

\- … sérieusement.

\- Non, tu sais que je ne dirai rien ! Tu verras bien si tu parviens à te déclarer. »

Milo était perdu. Aphrodite laissait trop d'indices pour ne pas être compris, mais en même temps il en disait suffisamment peu pour mettre le doute – c'était presque insupportable. Il poussa un profond soupir, et se concentra sur ses petits fours.

En plus de ceux qui avaient parié – qui avaient bien compris pourquoi Milo organisait cette soirée – tous avaient répondu présent, même Shaka. Seuls Shion et Mû avaient décliné l'invitation, l'un partant pour le Mont Étoilé et l'autre se retrouvant à devoir réparer une armure divine de Pégase pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le Bélier avait promis de passer dans la soirée dès lors qu'il avait fini. C'était Deathmask qui allait être déçu…

« Bon, récapitulons… murmura Milo pour lui-même. On a la nourriture, Aldébaran et Saga ramènent des boissons, Shura et Dohko s'occupent du dessert… et le reste ramène d'autres choses à manger, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, sourit Aphrodite. Ils ne devraient pas tarder de toute façon. Je suis sûre que tu parviendras à te déclarer…

\- Et à gagner le pari.

\- Ça c'est moins sûr. Mais je pense que tu devrais y gagner dans tous les cas… et quoi qu'il arrive, je pense que les autres chevaliers s'excuseront quand même.

\- Mais pas Deathmask, soupira le Scorpion.

\- Oh tu serais surpris… Mais dans le pire des cas, je le menacerai à l'aide de Mû. Si ce dernier lui fait les gros yeux, il acceptera. »

Milo pouffa, et il se fit la réflexion qu'au final Deathmask n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il avait même un petit touchant quand on y réfléchissait. Il passa son plat au four, quand il entendit des voix dans sa Maison. Aldebaran arrivait en compagnie de Shaka et Saga, des bouteilles dans les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres pour l'un, et un rictus plus discret pour les deux autres.

« Merci de nous accueillir Milo, fit poliment Shaka en le voyant arriver. C'est très aimable de ta part.

\- Détend-toi Shaka ! s'exclama Aphrodite. Tu n'es pas à une réunion en compagnie d'Athéna.

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être poli…

\- Il y a une différence entre « être poli » et « être trop rigide » tu sais. »

Milo leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement, et fit signe aux deux autres invités de le suivre. Saga avait un petit sourire et Aldebaran se retenait clairement d'éclater de rire. Il fallait reconnaître qu'Aphrodite et Shaka étaient les opposés parfaits…

Rapidement, les autres invités arrivèrent. Deathmask en compagnie de Shura et Dohko, puis enfin Camus suivit de Aïolia et Aioros. Il était surprenant de voir que tout le monde était à l'heure, mais le Scorpion en devina la raison pour la plupart d'entre eux. Cinq paires yeux curieux lui lançaient des coups d'œil de temps en temps, presque moqueur, à chaque qu'il essayait d'approcher Camus pour entamer la discussion. Et non pas que ça l'agaçait, mais il n'appréciait pas être ainsi passer au scan par ses confrères.

La soirée n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

De retour dans sa cuisine pour vérifier qu'il avait bien tout éteint – il était tellement stressé qu'il était sûr d'avoir oublié quelque-chose – il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, agacé et se demandant bien comment il allait réussir à faire rougir son ami _puis_ se déclarer sans que ses camarades ne viennent l'embêter. Il fallait qu'il passe un pas… Mais comment ? En reprenant leur « conversation du livre de la veille » ? Il pouvait toujours essayer, c'était une idée. Mais, voilà qu'en entrant à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de voir Aphrodite et Camus en pleine discussion. Si son ami avait un sévère collé au visage, le chevalier des Poissons arboraient une mimique crispée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

« Tu te pose trop de question Camus, fit Aphrodite en secouant ses beaux cheveux. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Puis il fit demi-tour pour sortir de la cuisine, non sans faire une grimace pleine de sous-entendus à Milo. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, comprenant que quelque-chose de mauvais allait se préparer. Est-ce que Camus se doutait du plan? Ce ne serait pas impossible... Et très dangereux. C'est pour cela qu'il s'avança avec un air innocent sur le visage, de façon à être le moins suspicieux possible. Toutefois, il ne pouvait ignorer la pointe de culpabilité qui venait lui titiller l'estomac...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Camus se retourna pour le toiser avec ses yeux froids, comme si il était peiné. Son expression frappa Milo en plein visage, qui se retrouva incapable d'ajouter un mot.

« Il se passe que tu me caches quelque-chose, murmura Camus. Je le sens, je le sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. » Il se tut un instant, puis reprit immédiatement : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ton attitude est fausse ?

\- Mon… attitude n'est pas fausse, hésita le Scorpion en guise de réponse. Enfin… tout va bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Aphrodite qui vient me « donner des conseils au cas-où », ton comportement étrange... Sincèrement, tu m'inquiètes un peu et… ça me blesse que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. J'ai l'impression que tu te forces en ma présence, en plus de me cacher quelque-chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause d'hier ? »

Milo écarquilla les yeux à cette question. À cause d'hier… ? Mais qu'est-ce que le Verseau s'imaginait ? Qu'il l'évitait ? Qu'il était mal à l'aise ? Certes il avait été surpris mais il adorerait recommencer et… Ce n'était pas la question. Les sourcils froncés, il agita les mains devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

« Non, pas du tout ! J'étais surpris enfin… C'était… surprenant venant de toi mais -

\- Venant de moi ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- … Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si tu te moquais ou si tu étais sérieux, avoua-t'il à mi-voix. Enfin, je sais que ce n'était pas ton style de… te comporter ainsi. Ni de te moquer ! Bien sûr, mais c'est… étrange ? Tu n'es pas aussi chaleureux d'habitude.

\- … j'ai du mal à voir où tu veux en venir.

\- Heu, ça ne veut rien dire ! Enfin… Ce n'est pas important, ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'est rien. Par Athéna je m'enfonce… Je n'aurai pas dû t'offrir ce livre, c'était stupide comme idée.

\- … Ah ? Bon. »

Le ton du Verseau était froid, et il comprit qu'il l'avait blessé dans ses explications. Il semblait s'inquiéter, et lui s'enfonçait petit à petit… Il grimaça en se faisant la remarque que cette histoire de pari était stupide. Non, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter, même pour défendre l'honneur de son ami. Il devait tout lui avouer et… abandonner, tant pis. Camus allait très mal le prendre, mais c'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir sans faire trop de dégâts.

« Écoute, il faut que je t'avoue quelque-chose… » commença-t-il, mais Aldébaran entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, et Camus secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'arrête de t'embêter, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Et il détourna les talons sans que Milo ne puisse faire quoi-que-ce-soit. Il avait l'air tellement peiné… Le chevalier sentit son cœur se serrer, et il vit le Taureau s'approcher de lui avec un air désolé.

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que vous discutiez de quelque-chose d'important.

\- Ce n'est rien… soupira-t-il. C'est de ma faute, je crois que je l'ai blessé. »

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, et Aldébaran le regarda avec compassion.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Attend un peu et va t'excuser ? Je suis sûr que ça passera. »

Le Scorpion lui sourit légèrement en guise de réponse, et hocha la tête. Oui, il irait s'excuser. Le problème était de réussir à prendre Camus à part sans trop attirer l'attention, et ce dernier étant du genre têtu quand il s'y mettait… Il devait lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir n'avait rien à voir, et que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui était la raison de son mal-être, mais un pari totalement débile qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Il retourna donc dans son salon, et réfléchit à une manière de l'approcher et de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un problème – loin de là. Il plissa les yeux, puis se dit qu'établir des plans étaient tout simplement une perte de temps : il devait lui-même, se comporter comme d'habitude avec lui. Oublier son béguin, oublier le pari, et enfin tout avouer lorsque les choses se seront calmées.

Mais…

Mais voilà.

Tout au long de la soirée, il essaya de se montrer comme à son habitude – c'est à dire un peu blagueur, social et parfois tactile – mais il était tellement préoccupé que le moindre de ses gestes paraissait forcé, la moindre interaction avec Camus était étrange. Il sentait bien que son ami était distant, si bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à se comporter normalement en sa compagnie. Aphrodite le dévisageait avec méfiance, Aïolia lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil inquiet et même Deathmask semblait surpris pour ainsi dire.

Il manqua même de renverser son verre sur le Verseau pendant un instant tant il était nerveux. Ce fut donc Aphrodite qui décida de le prendre à part, de retour dans sa cuisine pour lui demander des explications.

« Milo, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Tu t'es saoulé au jus de pomme ou bien ? lui demanda le Poisson d'un air inquiet. Tu as compris que Camus se doutait de quelque-chose et qu'il fallait arrêter cette mascarade au plus vite avant que ça ne tourne au vinaigre ?

\- Je crois que j'ai vexé Camus sans le vouloir… avoua-t-il sans vraiment l'écouter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il pense que je l'évite. Et il pense que j'ai mal pris ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- … et tu n'as pas réussi à le contredire ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Aldébaran est arrivé et lui est parti. Et maintenant, j'essaye de faire comme tout allait bien mais…

\- … mais tout ne va pas bien, soupira Aphrodite. Par Athéna, je t'avais dit que ce pari était une mauvaise idée. »

Milo fit la grimace.

« Je sais, je compte tout lui raconter, mais je n'arrive pas à le prendre à part. C'est lui qui m'évite.

\- Bien sûr, il doit penser que tu te forces… Tu es nerveux et ça se voit. Je vais prévenir les autres, mais ce n'est clairement pas une bonne idée de continuer.

\- Je sais ! fulmina-t-il. Je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas supporté les entendre l'insulter de la sorte !

\- … tu me l'as déjà dit, fit doucement Aphrodite. Mais j'ai discuté avec tous les participants après que Camus m'ait pris à part dans la cuisine, et tous sont d'accords pour dire qu'ils étaient peut-être allés trop loin et que ce pari n'avait pas de sens. Ils sont réellement désolés tu sais – Deathmask un peu moins mais…

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuse, c'est à Camus qu'ils en doivent !

\- … certes.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ce pari, et c'est pour ça que je me retrouve en froid avec Camus ! explosa Milo. Je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour lui !

\- Quel pari ? »

Aphrodite et Milo se figèrent. Sur le pas de la porte, Camus les regardait sans aucune émotion, une parfaite froideur se dégageant de sa posture. Derrière lui, ils virent Shura arriver et se stopper net, une grimace sur le visage. Le Verseau les avait visiblement suivis en les voyant s'infiltrer une énième fois dans la cuisine – ou peut-être était-il simplement parti chercher à boire – et les avait certainement entendus.

Il _avait_ entendu, le Scorpion en était sûr.

« Quel pari ? répéta Camus.

\- Je… bafouilla Milo, rien. Ce n'est pas contre toi, vraiment et c'est une histoire compliquée… Je sais que c'était stupide.

\- Quel. Pari. »

La voix, glaciale, ne laissait aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Milo se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment il allait s'en sortir sans risquer de blesser son ami plus que ça. Il avait fait une gaffe et devait en assumer les conséquences… Mais il ne voulait pas tout risquer avec Camus. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha de lui, et commença :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais… d'autres chevaliers et moi avons fait un pari… sur toi, pour prouver que tu n'étais pas insensible. Je devais prouver que tu n'étais pas insensible.

\- ...

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je dois t'expliquer.

\- Tu es impossible.

\- Attend, laisse-moi finir ! le supplia Milo. C'était stupide, je sais et je ne voulais pas - »

Mais Camus avait déjà fait demi-tour pour partir de la pièce et ainsi quitter la Maison du Scorpion. Horrifié, Milo s'élança à sa poursuite et l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du salon, devant tous les autres chevaliers.

« Milo, je pense que tu peux comprendre le fait que je sois en colère, siffla très lentement Camus d'un ton glacial.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais m'expliquer d'abord.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre des explications… Je comprends mieux ton comportement à présent. Le simple fait est que je ne sais pas si je dois rire de la situation ou simplement t'ignorer.

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes au moins de m'écouter ? »

Camus ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit avec un air peiné :

« Tu sais que je m'inquiétais, murmura-t-il, je pensais que tu avais des problèmes. Je pensais que j'étais la cause de tes problèmes. Et pour quoi ? Pour un pari sur… ma personnalité ?

\- Je -

\- Ne m'interromps pas.

\- Camus, intervint Dohko en s'approchant d'eux, s'il-te-plaît laisse-nous t'expliquer, on t'assure que ça ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment.

\- « On » ? Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir parié ? »

Un silence suivit cette remarque, honteux et évocateur. Milo ne savait plus quoi faire pour rattraper sa stupidité, et voulut s'approcher de Camus mais ce dernier recula d'un pas, une lueur profondément blessée au fond de ses yeux.

« Oui, avoua Shura d'un air désolé, nous étions plusieurs. Mais laisse-nous expliquer le contexte, Milo n'est pas celui à blâmer.

\- Tiens donc… Alors expliquez-vous alors. J'attends.

\- La semaine dernière, on a eu des propos… Pas très corrects à ton égard. On parlait du fait que tu étais distant et… On est conscient que c'était ridicule comme attitude. Milo t'a immédiatement défendu, mais le ton est un peu monté et…

\- Et j'ai provoqué la bête à pince, maugréa Deathmask en coupant la parole de Shura. Je lui ai dit qu'il était incapable de te faire rougir étant donné que tu étais frigide. C'était con je sais, ne me regardez pas comme ça !

\- … et donc vous avez… parié sur le fait que Milo serait capable de me faire rougir ? »

Camus se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

« Je ne comprends pas, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'avais en rien besoin de me défendre, et encore moins accepter ce… pari. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, ça ne t'a pas sauté aux yeux que c'était une idée totalement stupide ? Pourquoi tu as fait ?

\- Parce que je suis impulsif… commença Milo.

\- Ça n'excuse rien.

\- Et parce que je t'aime. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration. Milo se mordit la lèvre alors que l'ensemble du groupe tombait des nues – excepté Aphrodite qui se rongeait les ongles et Aïolia qui se mordait le poing pour s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Il avait fait une grosse erreur, mais il était temps pour lui de tout lui expliquer – et surtout d'arrêter de mentir. Camus allait certainement le rejeter après cette histoire, et il ne lui en voudrait pas, mais il devait dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il ressentait et le rassurer que non ce n'était pas le Verseau le problème, mais bien lui et son impulsivité stupide et sa fâcheuse manie de vouloir rendre justice dès que quelque-chose le contrariait. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, même si ça n'excusait en rien le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

« Je sais, ça n'a aucun sens. Mais le fait est que je t'aime, et pas en tant que simple ami. Je n'ai pas supporté les entendre parler de toi ainsi, et encore moins Deathmask me provoquer de la sorte. Je voulais qu'ils s'excusent et qu'ils reconnaissent leur tort, je voulais… Je voulais qu'ils te voient comme moi je te vois : c'est-à-dire un chevalier avec plein d'humour, intelligent et qui même si il n'exprime pas beaucoup ses émotions, ne veut pas dire qu'il ressent rien. Je suis totalement conscient que cette histoire de pari était une grossière erreur, mais par pure fierté pour toi – et par amour – je n'ai pas réussi à abandonner. »

Il marqua une pause pour déglutir, et continua en voyant que Camus ne réagissait pas :

« Tout ce qui s'est passé, le repas gâché, mon comportement… c'est parce que j'avais réellement peur de te blesser, mais je voulais leur prouver qu'ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne… ! Mais je voulais aussi me déclarer. Je pensais que ce pari allait m'aider à prendre les choses en main, à te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aimais mais c'était juste… bancal. Je… je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, pour ce qui est des sentiments et… et je continue d'apprendre, mais je voulais m'excuser. Sincèrement, te dire que je suis désolé et que je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce pari… et aussi que je suis profondément amoureux de toi. »

Puis il se tut.

À nouveau, le silence prit place dans la pièce. Personne n'osait respirer ou même bouger tant ils étaient concentrés sur ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé, comme si la moindre perturbation risquait de tout faire exploser. Milo pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique, et avait momentanément retenu son souffle afin de ne pas risquer de tout gâcher – encore.

Enfin, Camus fit un mouvement.

Le Verseau ferma les yeux, lentement, très lentement et… Une chose que personne ne crut pouvoir voir se produisit.

Il rougit.

Sur les pommettes du chevalier, une fine couleur rosée commençait à apparaître alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête d'un air désabusé. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Milo, et ce dernier sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de tendresse profonde, si puissante et un amusement certain si bien qu'il sentit son souffle se couper.

« Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion… Tu es un parfait imbécile.

\- Ah, on s'y fait à force pourtant. »

Le Verseau pouffa, et l'ensemble des chevaliers purent relâcher leur tension. Milo voulut rétorquer quelque-chose, faire une blague pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère ou tout simplement pour cacher sa gêne dû au fait qu'il s'était déclaré, quand Camus attrapa sa tête dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

« … ! »

Pauvre Milo, il crut défaillir alors qu'il sentait son meilleur ami aka son béguin aka la personne qu'il aimait l'embrasser doucement devant presque l'ensemble de la chevalerie. Des sifflements et des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la Maison venant de la part de leur confrère, et lui sentit son cœur exploser et son cerveau dérailler, si bien qu'il ne parvint qu'à articuler de bêtes borborygmes sans queue ni tête lors que le baiser se rompit.

« Eh bien, reconnut Deathmask, je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais cru voir Camus rougir un jour.

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul… s'amusa Aldébaran.

\- Dites-donc vous ! Vous lui devez des excuses ! s'exclama Milo en pointant du doigt les participants ; son esprit un peu plus clair.

\- En plus de faire toutes ses futures corvées à sa place… » s'amusa Dohko.

Camus haussa un sourcil, puis il se tourna vers les participants :

« Vous deviez vous excuser ?

\- Oui, sourit Aioros. En cas de défaite, non seulement on devait faire tes corvées, mais en plus s'excuser publiquement devant toi. D'ailleurs… Je dois avouer que je me serai excusé dans tous les cas, et je ne suis pas le seul. Notre comportement était inacceptable. Alors Camus… J'aimerais m'excuser de t'avoir dénigré en ton absence, et d'avoir eu sur toi un jugement qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être. Je ferai avec plaisir tes corvées pour me faire pardonner.

\- Pareil ! s'exclama Aïolia. Ce n'était clairement pas digne d'un chevalier…

\- Moi de même, tu peux nous demander ce que tu veux.

\- … Ouai, un pari est un pari hein…

\- Et moi je m'excuse de ne pas avoir assez insisté auprès de ses imbéciles de tout abandonner, déclara Aphrodite en s'avançant. Je savais ce qui allait se passer et je n'ai pas essayer d'en faire plus pour éviter la catastrophe. Ce n'est pas correct non plus. Ca, plus le fait que je t'ai fait tourner en rond toute cette semaine... »

Le Verseau haussa un sourcil surpris, avant de sourire très légèrement :

« … Je me doutais bien que tu étais au courant de tout, mais que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de trouver tout ça très amusant.

\- Grillé. Je dois dire que j'ai bien ri.

\- Il n'empêche que si j'accepte vos excuses, je vous en dois aussi. C'est à moi de faire des efforts pour être plus sociable… Je refuse donc que vous fassiez mes corvées. »

Sa remarque eut le mérite de surprendre tout le monde. Milo fronça les sourcils, et afficha un air à la fois inquiet et étonné. Est-ce que Camus culpabilisait ? Ce n'était clairement pas à lui de s'excuser et même si il était vrai qu'il avait parfois du mal à se mêler au groupe, ce n'était pas non plus une catastrophe. Chacun avait sa nature, et tous n'avaient pas à faire des activités tous ensemble sous prétexte de faire plaisir aux autres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et expliquer son point de vu, mais son ami - à présent petit ami ? - l'en empêcha :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais la réflexion comme quoi je passe peu de temps en votre compagnie. J'ai bien vu, Milo, que ça te blessait et... Au même titre que ma distance pouvait être vexante. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait... Enfin, que j'ai essayé de me montrer plus _chaleureux_. »

Il toussota doucement face au sous-entendu, et Milo se sentit rougir lorsqu'il comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il hocha la tête, puis sourit tendrement.

« Je dois dire que c'est surprenant, mais ça ne me dérange pas...

\- Et donc... les coupa Deathmask sans cacher sa joie, on n'aura pas à faire tes corvées ?

\- Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Mais un pari est un pari, intervint soudainement Saga qui semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à suivre cette histoire de loin. Il faut un perdant dans cette histoire.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment de problème comme ça ? soupira Shaka.

\- A vrai dire, il y a un perdant… ou presque… » fit Shura avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se tourna vers Deathmask, et Milo comprit immédiatement où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Un sourire taquin naquit sur son visage, et le reste du groupe suivit leurs regards. Bientôt, un silence prit place alors que tout le monde regardait le Cancer d'un air entendu, un immense sourire sur leur lèvre. Ce dernier les dévisagea sans comprendre, puis tous purent voir son visage se décomposer lentement alors qu'il comprit.

« … c'est mort. »

* * *

ÉPILOGUE.

Deathmask maudissait les chevaliers d'or.

Surtout Milo et Camus.

Les mains dans les poches, un air mauvais sur le visage et le cœur battant à toute allure, le chevalier se dirigeait lentement vers la Maison du Bélier, à la fois impatient et incroyablement angoissé. Il n'avait même pas pu protester ou s'expliquer qu'il s'était fait virer de chez Milo avec pour argument « qu'il devait tenir ses promesses ». Promesses ? Quelles promesses ? Il n'avait rien promis du tout. Il avait simplement perdu un pari qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre.

Foutu chevalier du Verseau qui cachait bien son jeu. Et foutu lui et sa grande gueule aussi, il avait perdu une belle occasion de se taire. Il poussa un soupir alors qu'il pensait à sa fâcheuse manie de provoquer les autres et de piquer là où ça faisait mal. Shura n'avait pas tort sur un point, il avait encore des difficultés à être « sociable ».

Encore plus quand on lui donnait tort.

Le nœud au ventre, il arriva enfin devant le palier du Temple et s'arrêta, hésitant à faire demi-tour et à inventer une excuse comme quoi Mû n'était pas disponible ou absent – ou n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette situation embarrassante.

En plus, c'était une connerie d'aller se déclarer, il ne l'aimait même pas ce foutu Bélier.

Certes, il adorait passer du temps en sa compagnie, il appréciait discuter avec lui, il était sacrément bien foutu et avait une chute de rein à damner un saint – mais il ne l'aimait pas non. Absolument pas. Il ne pensait pas à lui tout le temps, il n'était pas ravi de le voir, il n'avait pas été déçu en apprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir ce soir… Absolument pas…

Il poussa un soupir. Qui est-ce qu'il espérait convaincre ? Il savait s'auto-persuader de plein de chose, mais là ça ne fonctionnait absolument pas. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il se jette à l'eau un jour ou l'autre. D'un pas hésitant, il pénétra dans le grand hall et se dirigea doucement vers l'atelier de Mû, qu'il savait qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Tout était calme, silencieux comme si il n'y avait pas une seule âme qui vivait dans cette Maison. Pourtant, Deathmask pouvait apercevoir de la lumière qui s'échappait de derrière une petite porte en bois entrouverte. Il déglutit, pria pour que Kiki soit déjà couché – il y avait des chances vu l'heure – et toqua doucement pour signaler son arriver.

« Entrez. »

Le Cancer poussa la porte, et tomba sur Mû qui inspectait minutieusement une aile de l'armure de Pégase, les sourcils froncés et parfaitement concentré sur son ouvrage. Il avait attaché ses cheveux de façon à ne pas être gêné, dévoilant une nuque pâle parsemée de petites traces violettes. Il toussota pour attirer son attention, les joues rouges et Mû se retourna pour le dévisager mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

« Deathmask, que me vaux le plaisir de te voir ? demanda-t'il en se relevant.

\- … Je viens voir si tu t'en sors avec ton travail.

\- Eh bien… » Le Bélier fit un signe de la main pour lui montrer l'armure qu'il était en train d'inspecter. « Comme tu vois, j'avance doucement. Mais, tu n'étais pas chez Milo ?

\- … Si, si. Mais je suis parti.

\- Je remarque ça. »

Un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres, Mû s'adossa contre sa table de travail et attendit patiemment que Deathmask reprenne la parole. Il détestait quand il faisait ça ! Son air si confiant, si séduisant, si attirant… ! Il détourna le regard et se racla la gorge, avant d'avouer :

« Je ne suis pas seulement venu te voir… déclara-t-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser à l'ourlet de sa manche. Je voulais te dire quelque-chose.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'ai perdu un pari, donc j'y étais obligé.

\- Hm hm.

\- C'est totalement contre mon gré.

\- Absolument. »

Il se tut. Il savait pourtant que ce petit numéro-là ne fonctionnait pas avec Mû… Il le savait, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire afin de garder un minimum de dignité. Ou de fierté. C'était stupide et assez immature, mais c'était un vieux réflexe. Le Bélier n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de le dévisager comme si il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire. En fait, il savait ce qu'il allait dire, c'était un fait.

Deathmask le lui avait déjà dit la veille.

« … je dois me déclarer auprès toi, finit-il par marmonner ; les joues rouges.

\- Encore ? s'amusa Mû.

\- … écoute, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça alors si tu pouvais éviter de te - »

Mû éclata de rire, et le Cancer se renfrogna tant il était vexé. Ce n'était pas drôle, il n'avait pas prévu de lui avouer ça tout de suite, mais apparemment un ou deux mots lui avaient échappé hier soir alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Il avait réussi à retourner la chose, mais à présent… il se devait de jouer franc jeu. Il inspira un grand coup, et dit :

« Je… J'aime ta compagnie. Je crois. Enfin…

\- Je sais, sourit doucement le Bélier en s'approchant de lui. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de le dire. Mais sache qu'il en est de même pour moi. »

Deathmask resta pantois.

« Tu… vraiment ?

\- Ce qu'on a fait hier n'était pourtant pas assez clair ? »

Le Cancer se racla la gorge alors que le chevalier venait se coller à lui, passant ses bras autours de sa nuque pour amorcer un baiser. Il y répondit immédiatement et attrapa sa taille pour le plaquer contre lui, ouvrant doucement ses lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir leur contact. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes avant de se séparer, le souffle court et le regard pétillant.

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner là-bas, lui murmura Deathmask au creux de l'oreille.

\- Et l'armure peut bien attendre. Kiki est déjà couché alors… »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, avant de fondre sur eux pour s'embrasser avec un peu plus d'appétit. Enfin, Mû mit fin à leur caresse pour prendre Deathmask par la main et l'emmener dans sa chambre, prenant bien garde à la fermer à clé… Kiki et les autres chevaliers n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

**Plus loin, dans la 8ème Maison du Zodiaque**.

Le petit groupe papotait joyeusement, sirotant leur sirop à l'eau et grignotant les apéritifs que chacun avait apporté. L'ensemble des invités étaient repartis dans la Maison des Poissons afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au nouveau couple, et leur permettre de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé sans commères autours d'eux. Ce n'était pas comme si Aphrodite et Dohko ne leur avaient laissé le choix, mais tous avaient été d'accord pour les laisser tranquille le temps d'une soirée.

Par contre, le lendemain...

« Il en met du temps, fit remarquer Shura. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas défilé.

\- Oh, il ne reviendra pas, s'amusa Aphrodite.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas de raison de repartir du Temple du Bélier… Mû réserve bien des surprises vous savez.

\- … Attend, tu veux dire…

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué les morsures que notre cher Cancer abordait sur l'épaule ? »

Tous les regardèrent, un peu étonné.

« … Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours au courant de tout ? demanda Aldébaran avec surprise.

\- Parce que je sais tout, tout simplement.

\- Parfois tu m'inquiètes un peu, fit remarquer Dohko non-sans amusement. On pourrait presque croire que tu nous manipules.

\- Je n'oserai pas… »

Il leur fit un sourire angélique, et le vieux chevalier leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que le chevalier des Poissons était décidément bien particulier… Et qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Mais, comme disait l'adage : il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture…

**Fin.**

* * *

_Dernier blabla :_

_Et nous voilà, enfin! J'espère que cet OS te plaira ma Nounou, parce que je dois avouer que c'est un couple que, même si j'aime bien le mettre en arrière plan dans mes fics, je ne maîtrise pas forcément aussi bien que toi (en plus d'avoir une vision totalement différente sur certain point, *kof kof* porno russe *kof kof*). _

_Je suis sympa, je n'en ai pas mis. _

_Ah, oui Aïolia invente des expressions parfois... Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment très grave.  
_

_J'espère qu'il ne reste pas/peu de fautes d'orthographe! Je ferai des vérifications plus tard, juste au cas-où, mais normalement ça devrait aller... Dans le doute, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS malgré tout...! _

_Sur ce, encore joyeux anniversaire ma Nounou! Je pourrai te faire de longs textes sur à quel point tu es géniale et tu illumines ma vie, mais mon petit côté tsundere m'en empêche alors... Tu comprends... _

_Des bisous et à la prochaine! _

_PS: Spécial dédicace à la peau opale de Camus et aux 13 morceaux de sucre dans une tasse de thé. Bois de l'eau._


End file.
